The other Marauder
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Stella Arkin attends school with the Marauders and Lily. Her life is far from perfect but so is everyone else's. What daring pranks will she and the marauders pull off? Contains some (a lot) SB/OC and JP/LE/SS Rated T for language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Misgivings

Stella could not tell what was worrying her more that morning, the fact that she would be away from home so long or that her father would now be at home more. All things considered probably the former. Her father, Seraphion Arkin, had been insistent or her attending school that year instead of just being trained at home. Well, Stella thought while stretching, it could be worse at least she didn't have to take three different potions every day. Stella shuddered, that was exactly what her mother, Celine, had to do. At least since the condition started. It was a miracle, Stella thought, that people had so much magic yet couldn't solve one simple brain problem. Then again Stella only knew so much about healing. She stretched again it, was going to be a long train journey to Hogwarts. She took in her surroundings, a simple compartment with only one other occupant, a pale boy with brown hair.

"Hey there what's your name?" Stella asked softly. Even if they weren't in the same house it would be a very boring journey if neither of them talked. The boy was startled by this.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin." The boy replied "And yours." He added as an afterthought. Stella considered the name for a moment, Lupin, an old wizarding name. Then she smiled.

"Stella, Stella Arkin, Spes est sempiternum." Stella replied, the boy looked at her. "It's my family motto, hope I everlasting." A look of comprehension dawned on Remus's face.

"So are you a first year as well?" Stella asked Remus nodded timidly. She pulled a face; it would be boring if the boy didn't talk. He seemed to realise this.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked quietly. Stella was dumbfounded but quickly reset her features.

"I think Gryffindor or Slytherin, and you?" She replied. The boy shrugged. Incredible, Stella thought, conversation had never been difficult before. Then again she happened to be talking to Aurors who were all adults.

"Why do you think Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Remus asked and Stella quickly looked up, Remus had a look of pleasant interest. She flashed him a grin.

"My mother was Slytherin and my father was Gryffindor." Stella said then she shrugged. "I could be in Ravenclaw though I have a brilliant mind." Things were starting to look up and neither had realised that through the small conversation the train had moved through wild thickets of farmland.

"I don't really understand the house system." Remus admitted then he smiled. "Could you explain?" She nodded.

"It's simple really. We get put in four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We get put into these houses because of our qualities." Stella explained and continued with the qualities. Remus nodded his head in understanding and asked a few questions. They really were growing close and it was getting late. Stella stood up and announced she was going to the bathroom to change. She left Remus with a wink.

When Stella got back to the compartment there was someone else in there.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Stella asked irritably, the stranger had hair covering their face and was lying flat out on the seat. The boy stood up and swept his hair out of his eyes, a wide grin spread across.

"Remus was just telling me he had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Stella stared for a moment apparently dazed and then swore.

"Damn you Sirius, what did you do interrogate him to the point of insanity." She said angrily, Remus looked up.

"Oh, do you know him?" He asked and Stella snorted.

"Of course I know him, he's possibly the only member of his family my father hasn't attempted to pass judgement on." She answered. Sirius' grin widened.

"I'm pretty sure he hasn't judged Regulus yet either." He said that caused Stella to look thoroughly annoyed.

"Pass judgement?" Remus asked timidly. Stella and Sirius looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"I mean judge as in say what he thinks they're like not send to prison." Stella explained after she calmed down enough. Sirius was still rolling on the floor. He flopped up right.

"I'm honoured." He said sarcastically whilst clutching his side.

"So what are you doing in here?" Stella asked Sirius. "Wait don't tell me, you met someone who doesn't like you." Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something about his compartment being annoying. Stella sighed exasperatedly.

"And you just decided to leave because they weren't fun?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders; Remus was watching the exchange with a mild interest. BANG. The compartment door shot open and a boy with wit untidy black hair and glasses strolled in. He grinned at Sirius and flopped onto a seat next to Remus.

"Well, well Black you never mentioned you had a girlfriend." Said the boy, Sirius snorted at the boy.

"James this is Stella Arkin, Stella this is James Potter. And by the by she's not my girlfriend." Sirius said, James shrugged but still grinned and turned to look at Remus.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied politely.

"So why'd you leave the compartment?" Sirius asked eagerly. James shrugged.

"It was boring after you left." James paused. "Are you really going to try for a different house?" Sirius frowned. "What do you mean different house, you're bound to be Slytherin or your mums going to kill you." Stella said.

"Yeah I want to depart from tradition and she can't kill me, you'd miss me too much or your father would actually arrest her." Sirius said flirtatiously. Stella sighed and then brightened up.

"Maybe we'll all be in the same house." She said. James scoffed. "How'd you know what house we'd be in?" He said.

"Well you'll be in Gryffindor, Remus probably will be, I intend to follow my father's footsteps and be there too and Sirius is so flipping defiant he'll end up there as well." Stella said, not looking remotely abashed. The train was slowing down and reached a halting stop. A clear voice rang through the train telling everyone to leave their luggage. Steadily everyone dismounted the train and Stella lost her friends in the ever increasing sea of people.

"Firs' years' ov'r ere, firs' years' ov'r ere." Said a loud booming voice and several first years started. Stella made her way through the crowd towards the voice and gasped. Stood in front of her was a giant of a man. Black hair cascaded down his face and back in wild, tangled bunches. He was huge a good eight feet tall maybe more, suddenly Stella felt considerably small compared to this massive man. A loud whistle came from behind and Stella turned round to see Sirius and James gaping at gaping at the giant-man. He grinned at the sea of first years.

"Alrigh' this way." He said and marched off, while everyone stumbled behind as they attempted to keep the pace. They ended up at a sort of dock with many boats and the giant td us to get in four to a boat. Stella clambered into a boat with Remus, Sirius and James. As I they had waited for them the boat set off across the dark lake, it turned a bend and Stella could hear the gasps of delight all around her, Hogwarts ha just appeared. It looked pleasant, bright and yet the castle was almost imposing compared to the surrounding area. Gently the boat bumped into a dock and everyone climbed out of their boats. Despite the obvious magical presence it felt like the world's longest walk up to the castle. Stella started to feel drowsy when they reached the front doors. The giant knocked three times and the doors opened to reveal a young, stern-faced witch dressed in tartan robes.

"Thank-you Hagrid, I will take it from here." Said the witch to the giant. Hagrid nodded, waved his hand and hurried inside. The witch led everyone inside and told them to wait in the hall as she went to check if everyone was ready for them. A moment later she returned and beckoned the first years to follow her. She led them own the centre of a huge dining room and gathered them around the front of the hall. Stella shifted uncomfortable; she had never liked being the centre of attention and she was nervous. There was a stool, on which sat a hat. It sang a song that Stella ignored. The witch pulled out a scroll.

"John Adrian." She said. A small boy stumbled up and put the hat on his head, there was silence, then

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. John took off the hat and stumbled off to the Ravenclaw table. The witch called up Tammy AllGood who also became Ravenclaw.

"Stella Arkin." The witch called. Stella wondered up and with great trepidation put on the hat.

"Hmmm, interesting, bright, cunning, wise, loyal, brave and dedicated." Said a quiet voice. "What to do with you? Hmmm well I say-

GRYFFINDOR." The yell hid the sigh of relief that Stella let out. She took of the hat and marched over to the Gryffindor. Stella smiled at the applauding table and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Bertram Aubrey became the first Slytherin and Alice Bell became the first Hufflepuff. It was Sirius' turn and most of the hall wasn't watching, Sirius was from the Black family he would be in Slytherin everyone knew that, everyone apparently except the sorting hat who announced him a Gryffindor. Sirius whipped off the hat with much bravado and dropped into a seat next to Stella, ignoring the sudden huge noise that was mainly directed at him. The teachers at the high table were in disarray, some were consulting their neighbours while others openly stared at Sirius. It took a few minutes for everyone to become orderly again. The witch continued, in the end Stella and Sirius were joined by Remus, James, a boy named Peter Pettigrew and three girls Lily Evans, Valentina Frost and Mary Macdonald. Ravenclaw got Andrew Stebbins, Quirinus Quirrell, Andrea Remoras, Abigail Saffron and the twins Charlie and Chelsea Stapp. Hufflepuff got Peter Kay, Tom Carvo, Tim Brev, Jim Card, Sarah Brown, Jessie Caro and Andrea's twin Toya. The Slytherin crew were a motley bunch, Severus Snape, Alexander Tuvin, Ian McKay, Barbara Taylor, Sarah Miles, Theresa May and Julia Ormond.

"Well that sorting certainly had a few surprises." Said Dumbledore, the headmaster had gotten to his feet. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy your time here. You should know that the forest nearby is forbidden to all students and first years cannot try-out for their house team; the dates for these try-outs will be decided by the house captain, also this year we welcome Professor Ashfo who has agreed to teach Defence against the Dark Arts this year. I think that's all enjoy the feast." Immediately the school dived into the feast which had magically appeared before them. Everyone turned to talk to the new students, mainly Sirius.

"How'd you get into our house?" One asked. "Is it a new Black joke?" Asked another. "Aww let the firstie be if he's as nasty as some of his relatives Arkin will sort him out, won't you Arkin?" Said a prefect. Stella started, how had they remembered her name.

"I uh…." Stella started. One of the older boys was arguing with the prefect.

"Sort him out, how's a little girl going to sort out that kid?" He demanded of the prefect. The prefect rolled his eyes.

"You pillock Steven, haven't you heard of Seraphion Arkin?" Answered the prefect.

"Of course I have Gideon." Said Steven, then he turned his head to stare at Stella. "Wait a minute are you his daughter?" Stella rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought, the only way for people to know her was through her father, flipping typical. She nodded. The older students were now showing interest in her.

"Wow, do you know many Aurors?" Steve asked, Stella nodded. A few people stared at her, impressed. Stella felt herself going red and she tried to act calm about it.

"Yeah my dad took me to the Aurors office once, it was cool and sometimes Aurors pop into our house." She said almost dismissively as if it was nothing. A lot of students were listening in now, even some from other tables, clearly knowing Aurors was rare and considered very cool.

"So do you know Alastor Moody?" Asked Valentina. I looked at her and scoffed.

"Who, Mad-eye, yeah he and my dad are like best mates, I mean it gets kind of annoying when he can just apparate into our house any time he wants but he's cool, he showed me some of his dark detector once, they're awesome." Stella replied and everyone gaped at her. She tried not to look too pleased with herself.

"So, uh Valentina, do you mind if call you Tina?" Stella asked Valentina.

"Yeah fine." She replied.

"What do your parents do?" Stella asked. She looked dazed for a moment as if being acknowledged by someone with a famous dad was unheard of.

"Well my dad works in Saint Mungos." She said. "Hey Stella what's up?" Stella's looked up and changed her pained features into a hasty smile.

"Nothing, I just don't like the hospital much, y'know 'cos if my dad is seriously injured he ends up in there and it takes a lot to put my dad in a hospital." Stella replied carefully making sure she hesitated at the right places and let her voice drop at the right moments. It was a downright lie; she couldn't trust anyone with the truth just yet. Her father had warned her that people take advantage of weakness and had insisted she have the skills of an Auror.

"Oh yeah, my dad works in the serious injury ward and he saw your dad once, he was bleeding everywhere but still determined to go after the sneak thief who did that to him." Said Tina and Stella laughed, she remembered that incident well.

"So what did happen?" Asked Charlie Stapp eagerly and while everyone ate Stella explained how her dad had got a tip off about a thief who was selling dangerous items. Her dad had gone alone but back-up was going to be there in ten minutes. He had been jumped not only by the thief but by his five associates as well and a huge duel had erupted, her father managed to catch all six but a seventh had cursed him from behind. He had to go to saint Mungos and as soon as he was well again went after them getting all of them sent to Azkaban. Half the hall listened, even some of the teachers, they hung onto every word she said.

"…It was after that that my dad insisted I learn the necessary skills of an Auror." Finished Stella. Several students had their mouths hanging open.

"What are the necessary skills of an Auror?" Asked Mary. Stella shut her mouth, she hadn't meant to let it slip that she was trained to do what Aurors could do. Foolishly she had let slip a piece of secret information. Hadn't her father warned her about what happened to those who enjoyed attention? They tell what they aren't supposed to and get hurt because of it.

"Perhaps another time Stella." Everyone turned towards the speaker, Dumbledore was on his feet smiling. "It's getting rather late you know." Stella blushed and everyone got to their feet and prepared to leave. The residual chatter grew louder and Gideon clapped a hand on Stella's shoulder

"Follow me to the common room." He said and winked. Sirius and James wolf-whistled.

"Oh Stella is there something that we missed?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, like the fact that you and Gideon Prewitt are dating." James added. Stella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating Gideon Prewitt, I don't date." Stella retorted, Tina linked arms with her and they started to walk after Gideon.

"She might not be dating him but I think he's dating her." Sirius said to James.

"What jealous that she might date him?" Ribbed James, Sirius scowled

"I don't like Stella in that way, Prewitt is welcome to her." He said, James chortled all the way up to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Alright the password is Oddiment." Gideon told the first years the fat lady opened and allowed them to scramble inside. "Boys your dormitories that way and girls yours is over there." Gideon waved in there general direction and everyone went to their respective dorms.

"So Stel, what are the skills of an Auror." Mary asked as soon as they were in their dorm, Stella groaned.

"I wasn't supposed to mention that, my dad is going to kill me." Stella said. The other girls looked at her surprised.

"Really?" Lily asked wit narrowed eyes. Stella looked up and shot her a dark look.

"Yes," She spat. "You don't have an Auror for a dad so you wouldn't understand." Lily flopped onto her bed.

"Try me." She said playfully. Stella sat down on her own bed and grinned.

"Alright, I'll try you but don't look too shocked when you hear it." She said. "Aurors have to go through rigorous training which includes five extra years of studying and passing a series of tests. My dad lives in a time when you need to be able to not only block attacks but dodge them like an acrobat, you need to blend in, you need to be manipulative, deceitful, cunning, intelligent and you can't be afraid of death. You can't show weakness or the enemy will use it against you, you're not allowed to give information to anyone you don't know and you must know all about charms, transfiguration, DADA, potions, herbology and have some knowledge of everything." The other girls gaped at her

"I told you not to look too shocked." Stella joked. They all went back to getting ready for bed and pretty soon the lamps were extinguished. Stella fell against her pillow and sleep came swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new day**

"Wake up!" Lily yelled at Stella, who was so startled she promptly rolled out of bed and grabbed her wand. She looked up, saw Lily laughing and relaxed.

"Jumpy are we?" Mary asked giggling. Stella rolled her eyes

"Very funny Mary." She retorted and stood up. She put her wand on the bed-side table and flopped back onto her bed. "Lily you nearly gave me heart failure."

"Do you want to be late on your first day?" She asked slyly, Stella wacked her forehead.

"Of course, we start learning." She said and started rummaging around her trunk for her robes. The other girls were already dressed and ready. It took Stella a few minutes to be ready and they all left their dorm to start the day.

"Uh, what time is it?" Tina asked as they entered the common room, no one was there.

"Oh everyone's gone to breakfast." Came a familiar voice, Sirius and James strolled down the staircase. "Peter and Remus went ahead." Stella shrugged and made her way to the portrait hole. The other girls followed her and so did the two boys.

"So Remus and Peter already went, why didn't you?" Tina asked and Sirius scowled, Stella and James cracked up laughing.

"I think he wants to avoid the post this morning." Stella said with great difficulty, Sirius nodded.

"Come on mate, you'll have to face up to her eventually." James said reasonably and Sirius shot him a resigned look then sighed.

"Alright, I'll deal with it now." He said, the other girls still looked vaguely confused so Stella explained how Sirius' family had always been in Slytherin and he was pretty much the first Gryffindor.

"It could be worse, Bellatrix could be here still." Stella reasoned with Sirius.

"Bellatrix?" James asked.

"My cousin, we all think she's insane." Sirius replied stoically. They could hear loud voices as they drew closer to the great hall. With bated breath Sirius pushed open the doors and marched inside. He spotted Remus and dropped into a seat next to him, Stella and the others followed and sat down.

"Have we missed the post?" Mary asked Remus who shook his head and Sirius let out a moan of despair. Lily patted his arm consolingly.

"Relax it's not like your family can come and drag you out from hear." She said soothingly. Sirius' expression darkened.

"I wouldn't put it past them." He said bitterly.

"Oh brace yourself here comes the mail." Tina said. Sirius looked up and his face paled at the sight of a great tawny owl which carried a red envelope. The owl dropped the envelope in front of Sirius, who stared at it as if it was something horrible. Stella studied the envelope and gasped.

"That's a howler." Stella said, Sirius nodded and carefully he opened the envelope. A voice so loud and harsh emitted from the howler.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT BRAT. HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE NAME OF BLACK BY ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE IN A HOUSE OF HALF-BLOODS AND MUDBLOODS. YOU ABOMINTION OF MY FLESH, YOU DISHONOURABLE WRETCH. HOW DARE YOU BECOME A GRYFFINDOR, YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR FAMILY BEYOND RECKONING-" Stella snatched the howler.

"_Incendio_." She said pointing her wand at the howler and it burst into flames. Stella stared at Sirius who had gone so pale he looked like he would faint.

"Thanks." He said to Stella still staring at the place where the howler had been. The great hall suddenly seemed very quiet, Stella looked around and saw every student looking in their direction. She looked up at the staff table to see the teacherswere also staring, eyes wide. Stella grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him from the hall, they were followed by Tina, James, Remus and Peter. Sirius leaned against the wall outside the great hall and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked timidly, Sirius looked up.

"Oh I feel fantastic." He said sarcastically. Stella rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, get a new defence mechanism." She said.

"Get a new what?" He asked, bewildered.

"A defence mechanism, yours is, when you're hurt or annoyed, to resort to sarcasm or jokes." Stella explained, Sirius stared at her then laughed.

"What am I meant to be a poor injured soul?" Sirius asked as he laughed, he others laughed too.

"That's exactly what I mean you hide behind the laughter." Stella retorted and Sirius shut up. The hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked out.

"You forgot your timetables," She said curtly. "Mr Black do you need to talk about what just happened?" She looked at Sirius expectantly.

"No professor, I'm all better now." He said and everyone snorted with laughter.

"Uh Sirius did I miss the part where you nearly died?" James asked mockingly.

"Yes I was the consummate survivor of a tragic battle with a dragon." Sirius replied.

"Siriusly?" Tina asked, McGonagall allowed herself a small smile, handed them their timetables and walked back into the great hall.

"'Siriusly' that was the best you could do?" Stella asked Tina who blushed.

"Well, I mean, I…" She started but caught Stella's expression which was trying to control the laughter. "Really funny Stella."

"You should have seen your face." Stella said as she wiped her eyes. She felt a tap on the shoulder and whipped round. It was Gideon Prewitt.

"Oh hi Gideon." Stella said. He grinned at her and held up a letter.

"You forgot this at the table." He said and then he strolled away with a wink. James whistled.

"I don't care what you say, Gideon likes you." He said. Stella blushed and shot a quick furtive look at Sirius.

"He probably wants to be an Auror when he's older." Stella said.

"Yeah or be head boy after his brother, Fabian." Tina interjected.

"Whatever, let's just go to class." Said James dejectedly.

They headed off to the dungeons for potions discussing what they thought Slughorn would be like; Stella read her letter as she went.

_Dear Stella,_

_Your mother, she is fine and she had me go and buy an encyclopaedia. We've avoided an episode. She wants to see you at Christmas but you can't be bothered by that. Worry about nothing and you stay in school. And in any case I hope school is fun. _

_Seraphion Arkin_

A nice letter, no information could be given other than she was going home for Christmas. To Stella it meant a whole deal more; she read the hidden message every fifth word.

_She had an episode. You can't worry, stay in school._

Joy, her mother had an episode and he expects her not to worry.

"Who's the letter from?" Sirius asked and Stella started, he was right next to her.

"My dad, I have to go home at Christmas and my mum has an encyclopaedia." Stella said, Sirius chuckled.

"That'll be a blast, what do you do have Christmas with a bunch of Aurors?" He asked cheekily. Stella stuck out her tongue. "Of course you could always invite Gideon."

"Oh shut up, I don't like Gideon." Stella retorted. They were outside the potions classroom and Slughorn was just allowing everyone in. Stella shot Sirius an annoyed look then walked off to join Tina at her desk.

"Right boys and girls welcome to first year potions." Slughorn said as he beamed around the class. He started to take the register; he clearly loved to know the famous or at least their relatives. "Ah Miss Arkin, I know your father, an excellent Auror possibly the most famous, along with Moody. Ah yes I taught both your parents in fact I believe they met in this very classroom, your mother was in my house after all." He stopped at Sirius' name too "Mr Black, you should have been in my house, yes I have the rest of your family." He stopped every so often to tell the class about whose relatives he had helped.

"Now boys and girls let's get started on the cure for boils turn your books to page 10." Slughorn said clapping his hands together. "We'll work in pairs for this lesson." It was a very boring lesson until the end when Peter burnt a hole through his cauldron and became covered in potion.

"It's alright Peter," Stella heard Remus say. "Why don't I take you to the hospital wing?" Peter whimpered but allowed Remus to carefully guide him out of the classroom. The rest of the class headed off to Transfiguration. McGonagall was already waiting for them and began to talk as soon as they entered.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex forms of magic and I do not tolerate misbehaviour in my class. I you do not pay attention that is your problem." The class stared at her in silence. Stella doodled on a piece of paper while McGonagall gave her lecture on simple transformation. Needless to say McGonagall noticed.

"Miss Arkin!" She snapped and Stella looked up. "Since you haven't paid attention perhaps you can tell me part of Grumps law of magic."

"You can't make food appear out of nothing, love can't be manufactured, you can't resurrect the dead and it is not advisable to try." She said, bored, the class gaped at her and McGonagall looked even more annoyed.

"Although that is correct you should pay attention in class." McGonagall replied curtly. She then handed out matches and asked them to transform them into needles. Stella, Sirius and James successfully managed to transfigure theirs.

McGonagall caught Stella at the end of the lesson.

"Stella," She started but Stella held up her hand and turned around.

"You go ahead Tina; I'll catch up in a minute." She said and Tina left.

"Stella I received a letter from Mr Arkin about you and the fact that you know most of the things that we teach. I would prefer that you at least look like you are paying attention." McGonagall said. "Also Professor Dumbledore confided in me about your mother as I am head of your house." Stella's eyes flashed with pain. "If you need to talk then my door is always open." McGonagall finished.

"Thanks Professor." Stella muttered and marched out of the classroom. Tina it transpired had walked down the hall with pigeon steps and the others were also waiting.

"You took your time." James moaned

"I didn't ask you to wait." Stella retorted. "Where's Sirius?"

"Ohhh, want to date him now." Mary toyed, Stella's eyes narrowed.

"No, I was just wondering." Stella said, just then Sirius appeared with Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you sure? It isn't wise to bottle up your feelings." Dumbledore was telling him, Sirius scowled.

"I'm not bottling anything up; I just didn't know she'd send a howler." He muttered. They saw us and walked over.

"Ah perhaps Sirius would be better off talking to you lot." Dumbledore said. "Stella I need to have a word with-"

"No need McGonagall has already had it." Stella replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. The young Gryffindor's made their off to history of magic.

"Because of you and Sirius we haven't seen any of the school." James moaned.

"You know that's probably a good thing." Lily said and they all laughed.

"So Sirius, are you bottling up any feelings?" James asked mockingly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, secretly I hate all of you and want to become a ballerina." He replied.

"Hmm I don't think you have the talent to be a ballerina." Remus said playfully, they laughed all the way to History of Magic. Binns droned on about some war and the whole class started to fall into stupor.

"Lord forbid another lesson like that." Tina muttered darkly as they left. The others sighed in agreement.

"Why do we even have that subject?" Mary interjected, a collective shrug went round.

Lunch that day was very subdued, Sirius stabbed moodily at the potatoes and no one could keep a conversation going. At least until Gideon showed up.

"Hey guys, how's your first day going?" He asked.

"Great, apart from History of magic." Tina replied. Gideon laughed.

"Yeah that is a pretty boring subject, but don't tell anyone I said that." He said with a wink.

"Of course we won't, I mean it's not lie everyone agrees with you." Stella said sarcastically, Gideon laughed again.

"You are so funny Stella." He said. "And you're so talented, everyone heard about you back mouthing McGonagall."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Really how did everyone find out?"

"You're the talk of the school; everyone wants to know what you do as the daughter of an Auror." He explained.

"So Gideon, why are you here?" Tina asked slyly, Gideon looked taken aback and then laughed.

"Oh as a prefect I'm supposed to look out for firsties and besides Stella has attracted a lot of attention from some unsavoury groups." He said.

"I can take care of myself." Stella snapped at Gideon, who grinned sheepishly.

"So you don't fancy her?" Sirius interjected, Gideon shook his head slightly.

"No, I have a girlfriend." He replied.

"Told you he didn't fancy me." Stella muttered. Gideon wandered off to join his friends and the classmates held a subdued chatter.

"I'm going to charms." Stella announced, Tina and Mary decided to go with her leaving Sirius, James, Peter and Remus at the table. As soon as they were out of earshot the girls started discussing the news.

"I didn't know Gideon had a girlfriend."

"Neither did I."

"I thought he liked you Stella."

"No way, too old, I thought he wanted to be an Auror."

"I wonder who his girlfriend is."

"Want to find out?"

"How?"

"I've got an idea, tell you in DADA today."

In charms everyone was deathly quiet, trying to concentrate on the levitating charm. Stella succeeded on her first go while everyone else struggled.

"How did you do that?" Mary asked enviously.

"My dad taught me the basics." Stella replied. After charms they headed off for DADA and met their new teacher, professor Ashfo, who was just as new as they were. Little did they know he was going to be a very tricky teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A bad lesson**

Professor Ashfo was already waiting for the class and had moved the desks to the side. He clapped his hands together.

"I want you in pairs, facing each other, now" he said. Everyone moved, Stella went with Tina, Sirius went with James, Peter with Remus and Lily with Mary.

"Right I want to see what you already know about duelling, so duel!" He yelled.

"_Confringo_!" Stella yelled.

"_Protego!"_ Tina yelled. "_Locomotor Wibbly." _Stella dodged.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _Stella yelled, Tina tried to use a shield but Stella's spell was too powerful and got her.

"_Flipendo." _Came a yell, Stella swiftly dodged and pointed her wand at the offender.

"_Stupefy." _She said, there was a bang as the spell collided with its mark.

"Stella!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Stella asked.

"You attacked a teacher." He gasped, Stella shrugged.

"He attacked me first." She explained.

"You still shouldn't attack him." Lily argued.

"He's a defence against the dark arts teacher, if he can't handle a stunning spell that's his problem." Stella said, her classmates looked shocked.

"She's right, you should always be prepared for an attack and retaliate." Professor Ashfo said, to Stella's relief he was smiling. "Seraphion really did teach you well." Stella raised an eyebrow.

"You know my father sir?" She asked.

"Not well, we were in the same year but I never had his talent." Ashfo admitted. "Anyway I can see this class has very good knowledge of spells but not the knack of pulling them of full force." Ashfo waved his wand and the desk moved back into place. The class sat down and Ashfo tapped the blackboard.

"It is clear that you can perform spells that I would not expect but you could improve your accuracy and power." He said. "So open your text books to chapter three and read the summary. Stella may I have a word." Stella strolled over to his desk and they moved over to the corner.

"Dumbledore told me you might be a handful." He whispered.

"A handful? What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"He told me you would be more advanced than anyone else in the class; I thought he was joking but obviously not." Ashfo replied. "Look Stella I knew your dad vaguely and your mother neither of them would have done that in a million years, they respect their teachers."

"And you're saying I don't?" Stella said in a dignified voice.

"Yes I am. You shouldn't attack teachers, even if they attack you." Ashfo said exasperatedly. Stella's jaw dropped.

"And what if my teacher is evil and trying to kill me? What if I'm not in class anymore?" Stella argued.

"Then of course you may attack but you must have known that I wasn't going to hurt you." He replied. Stella opened her mouth to argue but Ashfo raised his hands.

"Look I'll make an exception and not report this but I won't do that again if you attack me." Stella walked back to her seat.

"What he say?" Sirius asked.

"That Dumbledore said I would be a handful, I shouldn't attack teachers even when they attack me." Stella said.

"So then why do you look like you want to bite his head off?" James asked.

"The way he said it would make you think he hadn't tried to jinx me." Stella said irritably. "He effectively said that I had attacked him for no reason."

"Stella! No talking!" Ashfo yelled.

"I don't think he likes you very much, probably annoyed that you could stun him." Sirius grinned. Stella snorted with laughter.

"Stella! What did I just say?" Ashfo exclaimed. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Stella stared at the teacher gobsmacked, she laughed but Sirius had been the one talking.

"That's not really fair professor, I was the one talking." Sirius interjected.

"Sirius, you're on a warning but I'm still taking the ten points." Ashfo said sternly. For the rest of the lesson everyone sat in silence reading their textbooks, it was very boing work but necessary for their magical training. When the bell rang there was a scrum to leave the classroom.

"That was so unfair."

"Ten points just for talking!"

"And blaming Stella when it was Sirius's fault."

"It wasn't totally my fault."

"You were the one talking, I laughed." Stella pointed out. Sirius shrugged and muttered something incoherent, Stella turned to Mary.

"You had an idea about finding out who Gideon's girlfriend is?" Stella asked.

"Yes but I think we might need the boys help." Mary answered.

"Their help? Why?" Tina asked.

"It is a difficult plan." Mary said.

"Maybe I could ask him to introduce me to his girlfriend, y'know 'cos we're such good friends." Stella interjected. The other girls snorted with laughter.

"Hang on where's Lily?" Mary asked.

"Oh, she went off with that Snape kid."

"What, why?" Stella asked.

"I think they're friends." Tina said.

"So much for your Auror senses." Mary snorted. Stella shot her a scathing look.

"Just because I don't look into every detail of my friends lives-."

"Doesn't mean you don't have Auror senses?" Tina supplied happily.

"Why do I even bother with you people?" Stella said exasperatedly.

"Aww, you love us really." Mary teased. Stella rolled her eyes and ribbed her.

Stella managed to avoid any other incidents that day, at least until dinner.

"You jinxed a teacher?" Steven asked.

"Hey he jinxed me first, it's called retaliation." Stella argued.

"You still don't attack a teacher." He retorted.

"Don't judge me, I was merely defending myself." She argued.

"From what?" He demanded.

"He used a knock back jinx and you expect me not to retaliate?" Stella asked incredulously.

"I doubt he meant to harm you." Interrupted Emmeline Vance, a third year Gryffindor.

"Well he should have been able to block it." Stella persisted. "He teaches DADA."

"That's not the point; we don't attack teachers without permission." Emmeline retorted.

"Look I've already had a lecture so can we drop it." Stella said pointedly. They turned away and went to join their friends.

"So, fun day?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Oh it was just peachy." Stella snapped.

"Oooo, someone's in a foul mood." James said cheekily.

"Keep talking and you won't have a mouth soon." Stella shot at him.

"I'm scared, are you Sirius?" James asked, mockingly.

"Terrified, but hey because of your stunt no one remembers about this morning." Sirius replied brightly.

"No one remembers huh." Came a voice. It belonged to a Slytherin sixth year.

"Ah, hey Drommie, guys this is my cousin Andromeda, the only relative I don't mind." Sirius said. There was a collective hey and Drommie sat down.

"Look I know it was rough on you this morning, but this is kind of your fault." She said. "I'm not blaming you completely." She added as Sirius opened his mouth. "I'm just saying, I support that you have a different view on life but in our family it's not good to be so flash about it. You can't avoid them forever and when you go home there'll be hell to pay." With that she stalked off to her own table leaving Sirius gobsmacked.

"Sirius close your mouth or you'll attract flies." Remus said, interrupting the silence. Stella burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius snarled.

"It's just… You're in… trouble and I'm… in trouble… It's seems so funny… That we're panicking… And yet Remus's… First priority is manners." She gasped; Sirius cracked a smile as did the others.

"That's a point, Remus why are you so polite?" James teased. Remus rolled his eyes and continued eating. They had been laughing so much that they hadn't even noticed Dumbledore was standing right behind them.

"There is nothing wrong with being courteous." Dumbledore said with a benign smile, they all gasped in shock. "Stella I wonder if could have a word." Stella nodded and got up to follow the Headmaster. Once they had left the hall, where Stella had received man stares, Stella asked.

"Sir what do you want to talk to me about."

"It is, hopefully, nothing to worry about." He replied. Stella's stomach twisted into a knot, her mother it had to be her mother.

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore said to a statue which sprang to life, they climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore opened the door, swept inside and indicated to an empty chair. Stella sat down, taking in her surroundings finally she saw that she was not alone, Professor Ashfo was there too.

"Stella, I'm sure you know why you're here." Dumbledore said and Stella let out a sigh of relief, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sir, I thought this had something to do with my mother, I think I know why I'm here now though." She answered to the raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yes Seraphion did send a letter earlier but that is irrelevant for now." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "So tell me what happened."

"I presume you're talking about what happened in DADA." Stella said, Dumbledore nodded in assent. "Well Sir, you see Sir we were all duelling and I had just defeated Tina when Professor Ashfo sent a knock back jinx at me, I reacted instinctively and dodged. Then I sent a stunner at him, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Professor Ashfo attacked first?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes didn't he tell you?" Stella asked equally surprised.

"Hem hem, I might have skated over that detail headmaster, it didn't seem important." Interrupted Ashfo sheepishly, Dumbledore studied him over his half-moon spectacles.

"It makes all the difference Alphonso, it gave reason for the attack."

"Forgive me Sir, but you told Professor Ashfo that I would be a handful, your hardly clear of blame yourself." Stella said ruefully.

"Well you are a bit of a handful; Minerva told me you understood principals beyond that of normal first years." Dumbledore replied.

"I'm hardly a normal first year." Stella muttered.

"So you think yourself better than them?" Ashfo asked suddenly. "Your parents may be extraordinary but that doesn't affect you."

"Actually professor in some cases I think you'll find it does." Stella retorted.

"Really, please elaborate." Ashfo sneered.

"I am who I am because my father trained me that way, he told me I was a born fighter, and I never give up. As for my mother well let's just say she's affected me more than I can actually admit." Stella retorted fired up.

"My my calm down, both of you." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry Alphonso but since you attacked first it is excusable, you may go, Stella stay." Ashfo stormed out of the room.

"Stella I understand that your mother's condition has affected you deeply, if you ever wish to talk my door is always open. Tell your friend Sirius he is also welcome. I presume you remember the password?" Stella nodded. "Stella don't bottle up your feelings, it doesn't bode well, also when the condition, ah, shall we say kicks in then tell me or Professor McGonagall immediately. You may go." Stella left and was in such a hurry that she didn't notice Ashfo had been listening. She sprinted back to her dorm, changed into her pyjamas and collapsed on her bed. Great first day Stella thought, and with that she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

Stella had adjusted to the castle and Halloween was just a week away. Of course the past few weeks had been marred with several pranks courtesy of Sirius and James who had possibly broken the record for number of detentions. Stella was beginning to enjoy the castle and it felt more homely than ever before, it was marked with a number of problems however. For one Ashfo treated her unfairly, deducting as many points as he could, Slughorn was becoming a pest with his constant invitations to join the Slug club. Stella was prepared for a nice Halloween feast when Sirius came bounding up to her in the common room.

"Hey Stella, I've been thinking." Sirius started but Stella cut across him.

"You've been thinking, that's never a good idea."

"Hey, just hear me out. James and I have pulled a few pranks, right?" He said, Stella nodded.

"Well, I've had an idea for a great prank on Halloween." He whispered excitedly. Stella rolled her eyes, great she thought another prank.

"And you're telling me because?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Well it's a bit tricky with just me, James, Remus and Peter. We need your help." He said.

"I'm gonna regret saying yes aren't I?" Stella asked.

"You'll help? Yes!" Sirius yelled triumphantly, taking his voice down a notch he added. "We'll meet in my dorm tomorrow after dinner." He walked off and Tina quickly came over.

"What was he so happy about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Stella replied quickly.

"Oh really, so does that mean he asked you out?" Tina suggested.

"No, it's just a prank really." Stella muttered. Tina looked disappointed. "What's up with you?"

"You and Sirius make a cute couple." She said.

Despite herself Stella was excited as she headed up to Sirius' dorm. She knocked on the door and was let in by Remus. Stella hadn't really seen much of Remus; he'd disappeared a few days ago.

"Hey Remus how are you?" Stella asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Remus replied as he led her over to the others. "How did Sirius manage to convince you to help out?"

"I'm so bored." Stella said in a mock suffering voice.

"We can fix that." James said mischievously.

"So what's the plan?" Stella asked. Sirius explained a very complex plan; Stella could see why they needed help.

"So how do you intend to get creepy organ music?" Stella asked after Sirius finished.

"We were hoping you could provide." James said.

"What?" Stella said.

"Well you can play a piano right?" He asked, Stella nodded.

"Remus learnt a repeat spell so all you have to do is play creepy music on it once and then he can make the organ play those keys." James explained.

"It will look like a ghost is playing." Peter added.

"So where do we get the organ?" Remus asked.

"We ask Dumbledore." Sirius replied promptly. They all looked at him.

"Stella can ask him actually, he likes you more than the rest of us." Sirius added.

"No way in hell." Stella yelled.

"Just tell him you love music or something." Sirius said.

"What if he comes to listen?" Stella asked through gritted teeth.

"That's why Peter's standing guard." James said.

"Fine, I'll ask tomorrow." Stella sighed.

"What about the rest of the plan?" Remus asked.

"That's going to take some time."

"Probably all night."

"A whole night, really." Peter groaned.

"Good things come to those who wait." Remus said.

"This is a good thing?" Stella asked.

"Well it's not a horrible thing." Remus pointed out.

"True." Stella said.

"If that's all then I call this meeting adjourned." Sirius said.

"Since when did you become a judge?" Stella mocked. She was chased back to her dorm laughing her head off.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering…" Stella began but she hesitated.

"Wondering what?" He asked.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble could you put an organ or piano in the great hall?" Stella asked quickly, Dumbledore was momentarily surprised.

"You play the piano?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"Yes."

"Are you any good?"

"Well my father says I could go professional and my mother calls it a magic beyond understanding." Stella replied, her mother had said that many years ago; she liked Stella to play in the afternoon for her.

"I must hear this." Dumbledore said.

"Wha-? Right now?" Stella asked startled.

"I don't see why not, the hall is empty." He said.

"I don't want to be late for DADA." Stella garbled.

"Late for subject that you know more about than the teacher? I don't think he'll mind." Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay then." Stella agreed. Dumbledore smiled at her and then led her to the great hall, which was indeed empty. Dumbledore conjured up a cushy seat, which he settled himself into. With another casual flick of his wand he made a piano appear complete with a seat. Stella sat down and gulped.

"Play anything, imagine I'm not here." Dumbledore said encouragingly. Stella took a deep breath and began to play. A heavenly sound filled the room as Stella's hands moved gracefully along the piano. She played a song about love, a song about loving someone so much that it destroyed you from the inside. Stella poured her emotions into the song; you could hear the pain, the sadness but also the joy and love. Music was her passion, she could be free and let go of all emotion. She played for what seemed like hours and finally, with much finesse, finished. There was loud applause and Stella turned to see half the school had gathered in the hall much like an audience. Many students were whooping and even the Slytherin students were applauding. Stella looked round to Dumbledore, who was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"That was simply beautiful Stella." He said. Then it went a bit wrong

"There you are, Miss Arkin, you missed my class, all of it." Ashfo yelled as he stormed into the room.

"That would be my fault Alphonso. I asked Miss Stella to play for me; I'm very fond of music you see." Dumbledore said, stepping swiftly between them. Ashfo paused, as if contemplating his options.

"Very well, but she has to catch up on all the work she missed and do the homework I set." He said finally. He walked out of the hall without another word. Dumbledore winked at Stella ad leaned towards her.

"I say yes to your request, you have permission to use the school at night, and a piano will appear for you." He said. "It really was very beautiful, soulful even." Dumbledore waved his wand and the piano disappeared along with the chairs, they were replaced by the house tables. Everyone moved to sit down.

"That was amazing!"

"I've never heard anything like that."

"Where did you learn?"

"Can you teach me?"

"I'm so inspired right now."

"I've never enjoyed music that much."

"Can you play at my wedding?" The shouts followed Stella all the way to the Gryffindor table.

"I hope you're happy." She hissed at Sirius.

"I've got mixed feelings right now. That was amazing. It's like you played to my soul." He said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I've been told that I play to one's soul, when really I'm just playing from the heart. Y'know letting all my emotions out." Stella explained.

"You've got a gift." Remus said happily. "I've never felt so elated." Stella was blushing now.

"Uh, can you even play creepy music?" James asked. "Because it doesn't seem your style, don't take offence, your music is awesome but can you play creepy?"

"I can play creepy, just tell me which kind." Stella replied.

"What kinds are there?" Peter asked.

"Daunting, makes you scared, is just odd or plays to the pain in your soul." Stella said.

"Hmmm, can you do daunting and scary?" James asked doubtfully.

"I can but not from heart, I have some music scores in my trunk that might work." Stella said thoughtfully.

"Well that solves it." Sirius said happily.

The eve before Halloween the gang waited in the common room until the last student, Lily, left. As quickly and as quietly as they could, they snuck down to the hall, Stella didn't because she had a backstage pass to the hall. As soon as they arrived Stella went over to the piano followed by Remus.

"The piano disappears just before breakfast but if we move it to the corner then it won't be affected." Stella explained. Remus pulled out his wand and levitated the piano over to the corner. Stella began to play eerie music while Reus muttered the repetition spell. James and Sirius watched.

"The look nice together." James commented.

"Yeah but…" Sirius sighed.

"You like her don't you." James said, Sirius nodded.

"I've liked her for a while, she… she's always been there to cheer me up after all the crap my parents put me through." Sirius said. "I think she understands." James nodded, he had got that feeling, and Stella understood everything and always knew how to make it better.

"I wish we knew more about her." James said.

"More about whom?" Stella asked, she and Remus had finished, the piano was now playing on its own.

"Uh, Lily." James improvised.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I think Jamsey here has a crush on little old Evans." Stella teased.

"I don't." James argued but he had gone crimson.

"Can we start decorating now?" Sirius and Remus asked simultaneously.

"Yeah." James and Stella answered.

"All things aside that was weird." Sirius said. The others laughed and began the redecoration. The prank itself was pretty simple. Turn the Great Hall into a cemetery. Coffins were used to make the tables and gravestones for seats. They changed the colours on the walls to mimic a dark and depressing place. Remus made smoke clouds of the house animals, which sat deftly at the end of the tables. Finally they left the hall.

"All done?" Peter asked as they came outside.

"Just one last touch." Sirius said. They all raised their wands (Peter included) at the door and muttered the incantation which would cause people's clothes to transfigure into Halloween outfits; they would revert back to normal clothes when they left. Grinning happily they went back to the dorm and crashed on the chairs.

"Hey what did you do crash on the chairs?" Tina asked as she came into the common room.

"I must have fallen asleep doing the DADA essay." Stella mumbled.

"What and the boys crashed with you?" She asked.

"Remus was explaining to me, I was too lazy to do it properly, the others waited for him." Stella improvised.

"Oh well I got your bag ready for you. Let's go down for breaky." Tina said.

"Tina you are the world's greatest friend, if I'm ever mean to you, you have blackmail." Stella said sleepily. Tina grinned and woke the others up. They headed down to breakfast and when they entered the hall gasped, Tina really gasped the others faked it. The teachers were still taking in the scene around them, but what made it a truly great prank was that they had costumes on. Flitwick in an elf outfit, Slughorn in a walrus costume and Ashfo was in a troll costume. But the costumes that topped it all were McGonagall's and Dumbledore's, who were both vampires. McGonagall was wearing a very short red dress with her usually knotted hair loose and streaked with white. Dumbledore bore a great resemblance to count Dracula with a long bear and hair (which were black). You could see the smile on his face. Stella looked at the other. Peter a pumpkin, James a ghost, Remus a werewolf, Sirius a prisoner, Tina a fairy and Stella had an angel costume.

"Oh Stella your costume, it has wings." Tina gasped.

"So does yours, they're so pretty." Stella exclaimed.

"So where do we sit?" Peter asked timidly.

"I assume where the lion is." Sirius said. The others agreed.

"I don't want to go near a lion!" Tina exclaimed.

"We can sit at the other end." Stella soothed. They made their way over as did the teachers. It was very fun to sit and watch people coming through the door and changing.

"Alright, who set this up?" Dumbledore asked after most of the school arrived.

"Deny everything." James muttered and the others nodded.

"Hmmm, no one will admit it, based on my deductions and the fact that I don't know of anyone who can play a piano so well. I would say it had something to do with Miss Arkin." Stella grinned and stood up.

"Oh alright I did it but if I'm going down the rest of them are coming with me." She said. "James, Sirius, Remus, Peter stand up and take the pride." They did which made Stella heartened.

"I see five of you so one-hundred points to Gryffindor for talent and imagination." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "However you have detention tonight for being out so late and embarrassing the teachers." Stella shrugged; she could live with that, so could the others. Something much worse came later that day.

As they ate dinner in the still transfigured hall an owl came with a huge envelope which landed in front of Sirius. His face paled so fast that he appeared to have become a ghost.

"What's that?" Mary asked, Stella had a sneaking suspicion who it was from and what it was.

"It's an envelope Mary." Sirius said.

"Who from?" Lily asked.

"I would hazard my loving mother." Sirius said sarcastically. "Stella could you just set fire to it like you did last time."

"See what it is first." James said.

"No." Sirius said bluntly.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because it is from my mother." Sirius replied.

"And what is it going to have? A curse?" James laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Sirius said darkly.

"I was joking." James said hastily.

"I wasn't." Sirius said. James sighed and reached for the letter. As soon as he touched it, it opened and a harsh voice screamed.

"Crucio!" Sirius, who was still sitting in front of the letter, screamed in pain and fell backwards, writhe with agony. Several people screamed; both Stella and James dived to Sirius. The letter suddenly caught fire and everyone turned to see Dumbledore on his feet, wand raised, and his body emitted strong energy. Stella and James pulled Sirius upright, he was shaking horribly. Stella put her arms around him and pulled him close, he began to sob uncontrollably onto her shoulder. James was staring at his friend with both horror and concern. Stella tightened her grip around him and closed her eyes. As the teachers ran over Remus could not help but notice how much Stella looked like a guardian Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Have you met Sirius Black?**

Sirius was taken to the hospital wing immediately; he was closely followed by Stella, James, Remus, Peter and Andromeda. When they arrived Sirius was already lying on a bed drinking a potion, which Stella immediately recognised as a shock potion.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as they ran over.

"Hi." Sirius said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Peter whispered.

"I'm fine." Sirius said.

"No you're not." James said angrily. "Why did you let me take the envelope?"

"I'm just in shock and I didn't actually think she'd send a curse." Sirius replied defensively.

"How did you not realise?" Drommie asked incredulously.

"I thought it might be different this year." He mumbled.

"Different?" Remus asked worriedly. Stella and Drommie face-palmed.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Sirius said meekly trying to cover his mistake.

"Really, that was nothing." Dumbledore said, they all gasped, no one had noticed him come in.

"Well that was something, but different is nothing." Sirius said.

"Perhaps your friends and relatives will leave us for a few minutes." Dumbledore said kindly.

"No way am I leaving."

"Nor am I, I'm his cousin."

"I'm not going." Came the protest.

"I think as you are so argumentative I will let Sirius decide." Dumbledore said.

"Uh, well Drommie can stay and I guess Stella can, they… understand." Sirius said.

"Wait why not me, Remus and Pete?" James yelled.

"Because you don't understand." Stella snapped. James started arguing with her but Stella pulled her wand. "I'm not in the mood James, if you don't leave I will hex you and it won't be merciful." She pointed the wand at his chest. James looked at the wand slightly alarmed.

"You wouldn't hex James would you?" Remus asked shocked.

"I damn well would, my tolerance of that bitch has gone and I've reached boiling point." Stella said fiercely. Accepting defeat James led the others out of the Hospital wing.

"That was a bit much." Sirius said.

"I wasn't kidding around Sirius." Stella said harshly, realising this, her voice softened as she took Sirius' hand. "I just want to protect you, and I know that means keeping them out of certain things." Sirius squeezed her hand back reassuringly. Dumbledore was watching the scene with mild interest.

"Well Sirius you are in safe hands now." Dumbledore said politely, but you could see him smiling. "I wanted to ask, if it's not prying, what did you mean by different?" Sirius scowled.

"I think you already know the answer." He said.

"I have an idea but I am hoping that you would correct me." Dumbledore said gently.

"If it's that this has happened before then you're correct, I won't explain further." Sirius said bluntly.

"I understand, but it is unwise to bottle up your feelings, especially ones as strong and as painful as yours." Dumbledore said.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, I will leave you to rest." Dumbledore said and he swept from the room.

"Sirius are you sure you're okay?" Drommie asked, concerned.

"I'll live Drommie; you should go back to your common room." Sirius whispered. Drommie swallowed and nodded, she left.

"Do you need anything?" Stella asked.

"Not right now but…" Sirius hesitated.

"But what?" Stella asked urgently.

"It's my birthday tomorrow and I'd like to get normal presents." Sirius said.

"Of course, I'll arrange it." Stella said, smiling.

"One more thing." Sirius said as she turned to leave.

"Hmmm."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"I would just feel better if someone was here with me." Sirius explained. Stella smiled.

"I've got a better idea." She said simply and ran out to find James, Remus and Peter. She returned moments later. "How about a slumber party."

"I don't think Madam Pomfrey would agree." Remus said sadly.

"I don't really care." Stella said dismissively.

"Don't you think we should at least ask?" Peter said.

"Who cares, I'm all for it." James said.

"You're right Stella this is a much better idea." Sirius said as he attempted to sit up but he slouched down with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked immediately.

"Yeah, just a little stiff." Sirius said.

"I still think we should ask." Peter said again.

"Fine, we'll ask but I'm staying even if she says no." James said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all went over to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Yes?" The matron said.

"We were wondering if we could stay the night." Remus said politely.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Sirius would feel better." James replied.

"Well, it is certainly unorthodox; I don't normally allow students in this late let along stay the night." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Yes but Sirius… well he hardly feels very safe." Stella said.

"I understand that but what more can happen to him?" Madam Pomfrey pointed out.

"The Slytherin's could happen to him." Stella and James said simultaneously.

"I shall have to discuss this with the headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said finally.

"Discuss what with me?" Dumbledore asked, they all jumped a foot in the air.

"Sir please don't do that, you gave me heart failure." James said.

"My apologises, now what did you wish to discuss?" Dumbledore said courteously.

"Well they want to stay the night." Madam Pomfrey began but Dumbledore waved a hand.

"Ah, now I see, well Poppy I think they can stay just the one night." Dumbledore said kindly Madam Pomfrey was surprised. "Perhaps I should move the piano up here then Stella."

"What?" Stella asked startled.

"I find that music soothes people who have recently suffered great pain, especially yours." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "If that is okay with you Poppy."

"That's fine, in fact I've wanted to hear you play, and everyone says you're very good." Madam Pomfrey said smiling. Stella turned bright red.

"It's settled then." Dumbledore said and he clapped his hands and a piano appeared. For the second time that night Dumbledore swept from the hospital wing.

"What the hell!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh Dumbledore suggested I play some piano to soothe your uh pained soul." Stella explained as they came over.

"Oh." Sirius said surprised. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"Yep." James said happily.

"Stella do you mind playing something now?" Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I suggest you all get comfy, my music has been known to send people to sleep." Stella said brightly. Everyone settled down into a comfortable position and waited expectantly. Stella began to play, this time she chose to play a song about pain and sorrow. It came from a deep unfelt emotion in the pit of her stomach and seemed to expand throughout the whole room. Slowly everyone fell into a deep sleep, what Stella played had that affect. When they were all snoring softly Stella stopped playing, her lips trembled and a single tear slowly tracked down her face. She didn't realise but Ashfo was watching her through a crack in the door as he too cried for the same person.

"You look dreadful." Sirius greeted as soon as Stella woke up.

"Good morning to you too." Stella said grumpily.

"What's up with you?" James asked.

"I think I fell asleep on the piano, my neck is stiff." Stella moaned.

"So much for a good night sleep." Remus said.

"Oh yeah and happy birthday Sirius." Stella said as she yawned.

"Thanks." Sirius said happily.

"Wait it's your birthday?" James yelped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was preoccupied with the prank." Sirius said.

"Oh man." James said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I never thought to ask about birthdays."

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't expecting anything." Sirius said. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Stella said brightly. She sprinted over to the Gryffindor common room and found Tina, Lily and Mary already waiting.

"You guys ready?" Stella asked as soon as she entered.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Remind me why you told u in the middle of the night it was his birthday." Tina grumbled.

"I was preoccupied with the prank." Stella said imploring use of Sirius' excuse.

"Fair enough, that was a good prank." Mary reasoned, and they left.

"Yeah, I still can't believe McGonagall was in the dress." Tina said.

"It couldn't have gone better." Mary exclaimed.

"I didn't like it." Lily said.

"Why not?" Stella asked, hurt.

"You disregarded school rules." Lily said angrily.

"I know but it was fun." Stella said. "Are you really telling me you didn't like it?"

"Well it was cool." Lily admitted. "But you still shouldn't disregard rules."

"Fair enough." Stella said and they arrived at the hospital wing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled as they came in.

"Wha- wait, you guys know it's my birthday?" Sirius said surprised.

"Stella told us and we decided to get you presents." Lily explained.

"Wow you didn't have to." Sirius mumbled red in the face.

"Nonsense, you should always receive something nice on your birthday." Remus said crisply.

"I can't believe you thought they didn't know it was your birthday." Stella said. James opened his mouth but Stella shot him a look. "I have their presents right here." She added brightly. Sirius' jaw dropped when he saw the small stack of presents the girls were holding.

"Thanks so much!" He said practically exploding with joy. They handed him all the presents and he began to carefully unwrap them. He received an assortment of sweets; Gryffindor customized clothing and a few books.

"Wow these are… they're the best presents I've ever had." Sirius said finally.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he's Sirius and that's James, that's Peter, that's Tina, that's Lily, that's Mary and I'm Stella, surely you remember us." Stella joked and everyone laughed.

"Wait to see what else is in store for you." James said.

"Wait a sec." Remus murmured.

"What?" They all asked.

"We have to see if he can leave yet." Remus explained.

"Oh don't be such a buzz kill Remus." James said.

"We should ask." Lily said firmly.

"Yes, what if something else is wrong." Mary said.

"I'll ask." Remus said and he walked off to find Madam Pomfrey. He returned moments later with the matron in tow.

"He's not leaving today." She said sternly.

"But Miss it's his birthday." James implored.

"I'm sorry to keep you in on your birthday Mr Black but it is necessary." Madam Pomfrey said apologetically.

"It's fine." Sirius said indifferently. Madam Pomfrey left.

"Oh well, we'll just do it next year." Stella sighed.

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"It's a surprise." James said.

"Anyway we'll see you later, we have class." Remus said and they all waved goodbye.

"He was so happy." Lily said.

"Yeah, it's like he'd never had a proper present before." Tina said.

"Well with his family I doubt he has." James reasoned.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH." Stella yelled suddenly making everyone in the vicinity jump. "Sorry, I just couldn't keep that in."

"We understand, it was harsh." Reus said gently.

"I wouldn't mind killing her myself." James said with distaste.

"Kill who?" Peter asked.

"Sirius' mum." Stella replied.

"Why?" Peter asked, everyone stopped.

"Peter, do you even know what happened?" Stella said slowly.

"Yes but I didn't realise it was his mother." Peter squeaked.

"Oh." They all said.

"Stella I have a question." Remus began.

"Fire away."

"How long have you known Sirius?"

"Since I was eight." Stella replied.

"And he trusts you?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Stella said.

"I thought so." Remus said. When Stella gave him a quizzical look he explained. "He let you stay with him when he didn't let us; I think you're his closes friend."

"I'm not." Stella said.

"Really?" They all said.

"I'm just the first person who cared and tried to protect him. I guess you could say I showed him the other side of life, y'know the one about love and equality. I encouraged him to voice his own opinion. So this, this is really all my fault." She said sadly.

"Wait did he used to believe in Pure-blood supremacy?" James asked shocked.

"No, he just didn't voice his opinion and he would have been safer that way." Stella said. They all looked at her, not one of them had seen her o dejected.

"It's not your fault." Tina said firmly. Stella looked up.

"That's true he could have ignored you." Lily added.

"I think he just needed support." Mary said.

"Never blame yourself." Remus said.

"You couldn't have seen this coming." James added, Stella shuddered, if she was her mother she might have.

"Besides, if you hadn't who knows what Sirius would be like, we might not have done that prank." Peter said. Stella smiled, her friends had made her feel better, they didn't know that much about her but they were still willing to fight for her happiness.

"Thanks guys." She said and they smiled understandingly. Finally they headed off to potions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Slippery Slytherins**

Sirius was released the next day and was ecstatic. He bounded up and down corridors and chased James all the way to the great hall. When they entered the great hall however the fun stopped. Everyone was staring at Sirius with very mixed emotions, most ere sympathy, some jot and others looked as if he was poisonous.

"I'll see you in charms." Stella muttered to Tina, before she left she grabbed a napkin and piled it with jam toast. She walked over to Sirius and James when Remus came into view with Peter. "Perhaps we should have breakfast in the common room." Stella said. Sirius nodded. They trouped up to common room and took the most comfortable seats, Stella offered round the toast.

"Y'know we should really try and find the kitchens." James said.

"Hmm, that's a bad idea." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Why? I've always wondered where they are." Sirius said.

"Students aren't supposed to go there, and we're already on thin ice." Remus said crossly.

"Besides we don't even know where to look." Peter piped in.

"Thank-you Peter, that's another good point." Remus said approvingly.

"I know where it is." Stella said absent-mindedly.

"What!" James yelled.

"My dad told me." Stella explained.

"Then please how us." James begged.

"I didn't mean…" She looked at Remus for support.

"We might as well since you already know where it is." Remus said heavily.

"Let's go everyone's at breakfast." Peter said.

"Oh alright, let's go." Stella said finally.

"Yes!" James and Sirius said triumphantly and the sprinted out followed by Peter. Remus and Stella followed with bemused expressions to find them waiting on the other side of the portrait. They grinned sheepishly at her.

"Um, you go first you know the way." Sirius said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"This way." She said she led them all the way back own and a bit further. She turned a corner an as about to turn another when she stopped abruptly. Sirius walked right into her.

"Hey why'd you-?" He began but Stella held up a hand to silence him. She pointed around the corner and then mimed talking, they understood, someone was there.

"-so annoying." Someone said. Snape.

"Why does that piece of filth get so much attention?" Someone else said, Sirius mouthed the name Avery, a fourth year

"Because that was an unforgiveable curse." Came Malfoy's tones, Stella recognised his voice from the time Lily bumped into him and he used the M word.

"So?" Said Rosier another fourth year.

"It's illegal." Malfoy said.

"So?" Avery said.

"It's illegal." Malfoy repeated.

"I don't care; as soon as I see that waste of flesh I'll hex him." Snape said viciously.

"Hex whom?" Stella asked stepping out from the corner.

"Oh look its Black's girlfriend." Malfoy sneered. Stella took in the scene. Ten Slytherins, the boys from her year: Snape, Bertram and Alexander, Ian was absent. Also Avery, Wilkies, Rosier and a boy called Mulciber, fourth years and Malfoy a fifth year. She saw two boys she recognised as the brothers Rabastan, a third year and Rodolphus, a seventh year. All except Rodolphus who didn't seem particularly interested had a wand pointed at her

"Really Malfoy I was under the impression you were dating Narcissa." Stella said dryly.

"I meant your Sirius Black's girlfriend." Malfoy snarled.

"No I'm just a friend." She replied.

"You favour him though." Snape said.

"No I care for him as much as I would anyone of my friends." Stella said. "Not that you would know about that Snape."

"What did you say?" Snape spat.

"Merely that you don't have friends." Stella said.

"Then what are they?" Snape snapped waving his hand towards the other Slytherins.

"They're people, and that's a wall and that's a painting." Stella said mockingly.

"You're done for, Arkin." Snape snarled. He was about to hex her but Stella was too fast

"_Petrifcus totalus."_ Stella cried. Snape hit the ground with a thump.

"Don't even try it." She said coldly to the unmoving body.

"Don't get cocky, you beat one of us, there's still nine of us." Malfoy snarled. Suddenly the corridor filled with scarlet and blue flashes. Rabastan, Bertram, Alexander and Mulciber hit the floor.

"You were saying Malfoy?" Stella said calmly. She noticed Rodolphus perk up when he realised they're as a competent duellist. Stella noticed he was in fact fairly handsome compared to the others.

"You can't beat us!" Malfoy roared.

"No I was just evening the odds." She said with a sly smile. He others stepped out of the corner.

"Wow you really did a number on old Snivellous." Sirius said prodding Snape with his toe.

"Ah Black, did you hear our little chat." Malfoy said sneering.

"I might have." Sirius said ruefully.

"How's your cousin Black?" Came a deep voice, Rodolphus was not only good looking but ad a very nice voice.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, I'm sure she's around somewhere." Sirius said.

"I meant Bellatrix, my fiancée." He said.

"Oh Bella, I'm sure she's fi- wait your fiancée?" Sirius asked startled. "No offence but you're not her type."

"Yes she's my fiancée and that will unfortunately make us cousins in law." Rodolphus said bluntly.

"Yech." Sirius made a weird noise.

"Well are we going to duel or not." Malfoy interrupted. Rodolphus nodded.

"Fine but I get Arkin."

"I wanted to duel her though." Malfoy said

"Deal with it I'm way beyond your skill Malfoy, if you have any." Stella mocked. Malfoy turned red but Rodolphus smiled.

"Let's go." He said commandingly. Suddenly the tiny corridor was filled with flashes and sparks. They ricocheted everywhere and you not only had to dodge your opponents spell everyone else's. Very soon Stella and Rodolphus were the only two standing; the others had succumbed to injuries.

"_Rictasempra_." Stella yelled and she was blocked again.

"_Petrificus totalus_." Rodolphus shot back and he too was blocked. They both gritted their teeth, this was no easy duel. Suddenly an idea popped into Stella's head. Non-verbal magic, although very difficult was not impossible. Aiming for his wand Stella screwed up her face and flicked her wand, much to her surprise as to everyone else's it flew out of her hand. That was the first time it had worked. Her father had taught her very complex defensive spells, charms and even transfiguration, he had always encouraged non-verbal magic but she hadn't really got the knack for it.

"Let's go." Rodolphus said, which bought Stella out of her daze, the Slytherins left hurriedly shooting Stella worried glances. She didn't pay much attention, she was still dazed.

"Wow Stella, how did you do that?" Remus asked gobsmacked.

"I dunno I've never done that before." Stella mumbled.

"I've heard of non-verbal magic, my dad's used it." James said.

"Did your dad teach you?" Peter asked.

"No, well yes but I was never any good, I prefer saying spells." Stella said.

"You're so far ahead, we don't learn non-verbal 'til sixth year." Remus said.

"You beat Rodolphus." Sirius said. Stella jumped a foot in the air.

"Wha- oh Rodolphus, yeah I guess I beat him." Stella said as it finally came to her. "I beat a seventh year."

"Great can we find the kitchens now?" Peter squeaked.

"Only Peter could see something amazing and still think of food." James snorted, Peter went slightly red.

"Oh yeah the kitchens, they're behind this portrait." Stella said indicating to a large painting of assorted fruits.

"What's the password?" Remus asked. Stella smiled.

"There isn't one, just tickle the pear." They all looked at her as if she was insane. "Watch." Stella reached out to the pear and began tickling it, the others jumped in shock as it began to giggle. Stella laughed. "I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"You could say that." They mumbled as they climbed through the portrait. Suddenly they were surrounded by short elfish creatures.

"Hello Sir's and Miss, can we help you?" Said the tallest. "I'm Lucky, at your service."

"Hello Lucky, we um sort of missed breakfast so could you perhaps give us some?" Stella asked unsurely.

"Certainly Miss, a full English?" Lucky asked with a bow. They all nodded and moments later a barrage of House Elves came with five trays of food. Lucky directed them to some seats and they began to eat.

"Oh crap!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone else asked worriedly, Remus never swore.

"We're missing Charms." He said.

"Is that all, I thought you were bleeding or something." Sirius said. They all laughed and shovelled in the rest of their breakfast and sprinted to Charms.

"Where have you been?" Flitwick asked as soon as they entered. They all exchanged looks.

"Well you see Professor…" Sirius began not really knowing what to say.

"It's alright we can tell him the truth." Stella said, she just had a great idea. They all looked at her.

"We'll get in trouble." Remus said shocked.

"He'll find out anyway." James pointed out. "All he has to do is ask."

"Stella, would you please tell me where you've been?" Flitwick asked again.

"We missed breakfast but we weren't the only ones, some Slytherins attacked us." Stella said ruefully.

"What?" Flitwick asked alarmed.

"Well you see they were insulting us, because of what happened to Sirius a…" Stella trailed off looking at Sirius who gave a non-commental shrug. Stella continued. "Anyway, I got annoyed, as you do when people insult you and your friends. So I told them to shut it and Snape thought he'd get smart and tried to jinx me so in self-defence I jinxed him." Several people gasped and Lily shot her a quizzical look. "Then I took out another four Slytherins and evened the odds. Then we duelled the other five and I don't really know what happened in everyone else's because I duelled Rodolphus and beat him, kinda by accident."

"She used non-verbal magic." Sirius interjected proudly. "And I beat the pants off Malfoy if anyone was wondering." Several people snickered but Flitwick looked very pale.

"I hammered Avery." James added. "And since Remus won't admit it he beat Wilkies."

"I beat Rosier." Peter boasted then his face fell. "With help from James."

"Uh yes very impressive, I think maybe the headmaster should be informed." Flitwick said weakly. "Lily please fetch the headmaster." Lily got up and left but not before giving them very dirty looks."

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble." Sirius said. James snorted.

"And when have you ever cared about trouble?" He said.

"I try to avoid it around my family." Sirius replied simply. "Other than that prepare for some crazy shiz."

"Crazzzzzyyyyyyyyyyy." Stella said woozily.

"Stella you okay?" Remus asked.

"Hey Remus you have really brown eyes, like chocolate." Stella said.

"What's wrong with her?" Peter whispered.

"Waz wrong wih who, me? I'm fineeee." She slurred.

"Does non-verbal magic have any side effects?" James asked.

"My daddy say it make me loopy, he say I concentrate too much." Stella pulled a face. "I want to go home."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I want my mum, she ill, I want my mum." Stella moaned.

"I think she's lost it." Remus said then Stella fell forwards and would have hit the floor if Sirius hadn't caught her.

"Hey Sirius, you so nice and cute, want to go out?" Stella said. Sirius went bright red and began to drag her out the class. The others followed them out where they bumped into Dumbledore.

"Look its Dumbledore." Stella giggled. "He's so hairy." Dumbledore looked at them quizzically and James made frantic lunatic hand gestures.

"Stella would you like a drink?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Ohhhhhh a drink, don't tell my daddy though." She said.

"It's our little secret." Dumbledore promised and produced a blue drink from his robes which he handed to Stella, she downed it in one. As soon as she was done she dropped the bottle.

"Oh lord what happened?" She asked.

"You used non-verbal magic and went a little funny." James explained.

"Ah non-verbal magic, it shouldn't really be performed at a young age, because of its demand for concentration it tends to make people a little loopy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh that's what I did." Stella said then she grabbed the front of Sirius' robes. "What did I do?

"You spoke like a child, said you wanted to go home, you said your mum was ill and you wanted her then you sort of collapsed and I caught you and dragged you out, then you insulted Dumbledore." Sirius said and Stella fell against the nearest wall.

"Hey mate you left out the part where she asked you out." James teased. Stella looked horrified.

"I said that?"

"Well um yes but you were acting drunk." Sirius said quickly. "So it doesn't count."

"Could have been worse." Stella reasoned.

"How?" Remus asked.

"I could have asked James out." Stella said.

"Hey!"

"No offence but you're not my type."

"And Sirius is?" James said.

"I don't really have a type, and I wouldn't expect anyone to put up with me." Stella said.

"Stella so what if you're a little weird and crazy, you're also loving and protective." Remus said.

"That's not why." Stella said.

"Then what is it?" James asked.

"I don't need to share." Stella snapped.

"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed and they jumped. "As interesting as it is to discuss Stella's love life I believe I was called for a reason."

"Ahhhhhh, that." Sirius said.

"Yeah that." James added.

"Well, let's hear it." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Do you want the long or short?" Remus asked.

"I think I'll go for short." Dumbledore said.

"We were late to Charms because we were duelling some Slytherins who attacked us first." Stella explained quickly.

"Oh dear, why did you start duelling?" Dumbledore said.

"They were insulting Sirius." Stella said bluntly.

"Thanks a bunch Stella." Sirius muttered darkly. Stella shrugged.

"And then what they hexed you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Stella insulted Snape and he tried to hex her but she got him first, then another four tried and they got hexed. Then we joined because they were all fourth years or higher." Remus explained.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "I will not deduct points or give detentions, this time but any more disruptive or inappropriate behaviour and you will be punished."

"Thank-you professor." They chorused.

"Now back to class with you all." He said and with a slight bow, left. They headed into class much happier until Flitwick gave them catch up homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Quidditch miracle**

"Morning Stella." Tina said.

"Hey Tina." Stella mumbled.

"Guess what day it is." Tina said.

"Please don't tell me it's your birthday." Stella moaned.

"No silly my birthday's the 21st of February." Tina said. "When's yours?"

"January the 10th, so what day is it?" Stella asked.

"The first Quidditch match of the season." Tina said proudly as if she was playing that day. "Gryffindor versus those Slytherin snakes."

"What!" Stella jumped out of bed and hurriedly began to change. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Sorry, I just woke up myself." Tina said. They went down to the common room to find James, Sirius and Peter.

"Where's Remus?" Tina asked instantly.

"Ohhh, do you like him?" Sirius teased.

"No, he's just always with you guys and since it's our first Quidditch match here I thought that maybe we would all go together." Tia said crossly.

"Shame, you would make a good couple." James teased.

"He's in the hospital wing." Peter interrupted.

"Again? This happens every month." Stella said shocked.

"Yeah well he's ill; anyway last month it was his mum." Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever, it's odd." Stella snapped. "Let's just go."

"Fine." Sirius said and they marched out of the common room. They headed down to pitch but on the fourth floor Sirius caught Stella's arm.

"What's your problem?" He said.

"What's yours?" Stella retorted.

"I asked first." Sirius said.

"I have no problem; I just find your lack of worry for Remus' well-being, well, worrying." Stella lied; she couldn't tell anyone the truth. Sirius' eyes flashed with anger as she spoke those words.

"Just because I don't share my feelings doesn't mean I don't care." He paused. "You know that better than anyone. You've changed Stella."

"I haven't changed!" Stella yelled hysterically, he was so close to describing her, never show emotions her father said they can be used against you. If truth was too be told she was scared, when she had used non-verbal magic it had projected her most desperate desires or thoughts. She had blurted out that her mother was ill, something which she point blank refused to talk about, and that she wanted to date Sirius, suffice to say things between them hadn't been quite the same.

"You have been different; you can't deny that, ever since you used non-verbal magic you can't even look at people straight anymore." Sirius growled.

"Maybe I have changed; I'm not going to stay the same forever. Maybe that magic made me realise my life sucks and maybe just maybe I haven't changed at all because you've never truly known me, we're friends nothing more and yet you assume you know more about me than I do, you don't have clue Sirius Black, you don't know me!" Stella yelled and she stormed off.

"Stella! Stella wait!" Sirius yelled, but Stella didn't stop even though the guilt was settling in she didn't want to stop. For once in her life she wanted to run from the problem and never look back, she had always been forced to deal with a problem but this time she wouldn't. She thought she might get away with it until suddenly she was lying flat on the ground, Sirius had tackled her.

"Get off Sirius." Stella grunted.

"No, I- I want to talk to you about something, it's important." Sirius implored. He practically dragged her behind a tapestry.

"What?" Stella snarled.

"I need your help." Sirius said.

"How dare- wait what?" Stella said caught off guard.

"I need your help." Sirius repeated firmly.

"Uh, what with?" Stella said with a frown, hadn't they been arguing just a moment ago.

"Well you see…" Sirius hesitated. "I don't want to go home for Christmas." He said finally.

"And the problem is?" Stella asked.

"I assume you've met my parents." Sirius said darkly.

"Ah," Stella said with dawning comprehension. "And how do you expect me to help?"

"Well actually I was hoping your dad would." Sirius said.

"Oh um okay." Stella mumbled.

"Really?" Sirius asked joyfully.

"Um sure." Stella said. "Hey Sirius."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Stella said.

"It's fine, you were right about me not knowing you that well, I just judged because you were ignoring me." Sirius said. "Care to explain how your life sucks."

"No, I don't, some things are private." Stella said.

"True you don't know everything about me." Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah well non-verbal magic made me understand what it's like to be my… well let's just say I sympathise with crazy people a lot more now." Stella said.

"Y'know this made me realise how little I know about you." Sirius said. "Heck I don't even know your favourite colour."

"Midnight blue, yours?" Stella said.

"Plain blue." Sirius said, he smiled and offered his hand. "We're missing the match." Stella looked at his hand tentatively but then smiled and took it. When they reached the pitch they were still holding hands.

"Oooo, dating are we?" James teased. Sirius and Stella dropped hands immediately.

"Having any luck with Lily yet?" Stella asked sweetly which shut James up.

"Let's just watch the match." He grumbled. The match was very enjoyable to watch and Gryffindor won naturally. James repeated his ambition to play chaser on the Gryffindor team next year finally Tina told him to shut up. Sirius nudged Stella.

"What are you going to do about my problem?" He asked.

"What problem?" James asked, he'd been eavesdropping.

"Sirius doesn't want to go home for Christmas." Stella said.

"Oh that problem, so you finally asked her?" James said grimly.

"You knew he was going to ask?" Stella asked.

"Well it was my idea." James said.

"Oh, well I haven't really thought about it, I was watching a Quidditch match." Stella said defensively.

"I think this the kind of chat you need to have face to face." Sirius said.

"Well yes but how- I'm such an idiot!" Stella exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius and James said.

"Keep it down, I'm glad we won but keep it down." Said a boy who resembled Gideon.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" Stella asked rudely.

"I am Fabian Prewett. I also happen to be head boy, so no back talking to me Missy." Fabian said proudly.

"Ahhhhh." Stella said awkwardly.

"Hey Fabian, I see you've met Stella Arkin, finally!" Gideon said coming over.

"Wait this is Stella Arkin?" Fabian said. Then suddenly he changed into a much nicer person. "It's wonderful to meet you but I really must be going." He waved and walked off.

"By any chance does he want to be an Auror?" Stella asked Gideon.

"Caught onto that already have you?" Gideon said. "Yeah he does, I worry that he's getting in too deep. He's obsessed with becoming an Auror. It's unhealthy."

"Too right." Stella muttered.

"See ya." Gideon said and he too wandered off.

"So anyway Stella what were you saying?" Sirius asked.

"Oh right well a face to face could easily be done by floo powder." Stella explained.

"Great where do we get floo powder?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." Stella said. "I'll think about it."

Stella spent the next day thinking about how to get floo powder which made homework very difficult. Monday breakfast time Remus reappeared, he looked like he'd been really ill.

"Hey Remus, you okay?" Tina asked gently.

"I'm fine." Remus said as he helped himself to some breakfast.

"Hey Stella have you had an idea yet?" Sirius asked as soon as he reached her.

"No, I told you the only way I've got is to ask Dumbledore but somehow I can't find the right moment." Stella replied.

"Are you sure there's no other-." Sirius began but Stella interrupted him.

"I've barely slept in two days because you keep asking me this so I'm going to solve this now." Stella said.

"Now?" James asked. In response Stella got up and marched over to the head table. Several students' eyes followed her there. She reached the table leaned over to speak with Dumbledore.

"Hey Sir, I need to ask you something." Stella said, she didn't realise that the hall had gone quiet, every student and teacher was trying to listen in.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked mildly surprised.

"I need some floo powder, do you have any?" Stella asked simply.

"I do but what do you need it for?" Dumbledore asked looking even more surprised.

"I want to speak with my father, face to face, about something which I cannot commit to writing." Stella explained, she was stretching the truth a bit.

"Ah, well certainly you may, perhaps using the special night time arrangement we have." Dumbledore said. Stella nodded happily and went back to the Gryffindor table, conversation resumed around them.

"Happy?" Stella asked.

"Very." Sirius said as he added dubious amounts of ketchup to his sausages.

"Sirius, you eat like you'll never see food again." Tina laughed. Everyone else started laughing but stopped when they saw the dark look on Sirius' face. Remus dropped his piece of toast suddenly and ran from the hall.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked startled.

"I think he might still be sick." Peter said.

"I'll check." Sirius said and he too left, then a moment later he returned with Remus who it transpired had forgotten his homework and had to run back to the dorm to get it.

"Don't do that, you gave us all heart failure." James said a little weakly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Remus said. They all went to class, which was as boring as ever. DADA was becoming a drag for Stella, she knew everything that Ashfo was saying and couldn't participate because of his seeming hatred for her. By the end of the lesson he had deducted ten points from her for shooting dirty looks and distracting others.

"He really hates me." Stella was telling Tina after dinner.

"So report him to Dumbledore." Tina said.

"How can I do that? He'll just say I'm inventing it." Stella said.

"True, but he can't keep bullying you." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah." Stella sighed then she had a great idea. "Why don't you tell Dumbledore for me?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea; I can say it from my point of view." Tina said.

"Great so when are you-." Stella began but she was interrupted by Lily who came bursting into the dorm.

"Are you dating Sirius Black?" She asked.

"No why are you interested?" Stella asked eyebrows raised.

"As if, he's just looking for you, something about a late night stroll." Lily said.

"Oh that." Stella mumbled.

"I just thought it was a date but if it isn't…" Lily began.

"It's not a date, I need to talk to my dad and Sirius is kinda part of the discussion." Stella said.

"Oh well have fun on your not date." Lily said brightly.

"Bye." Stella called as she left. She met Sirius by the portrait and silently led him down to the great hall.

"Okay, where'd he put the floo powder?" Stella said as soon as they were inside. They looked around and a few moments later Sirius yelled.

"Found it!"

"Great." Stella said as she moved over to one of the many fireplaces, she took a handful of powder and dropped I into the dim flames. They flashed green and she stuck her head in, Sirius joined her later, it was very uncomfortable3

"Dad!" Stella yelled and a moment later Seraphion came bursting into the kitchen.

"Stella and… Sirius?"

"Hi, look dad we don't have much time to chat so I'll get to the point. Sirius doesn't want to go home for Christmas so can you convince Walburga to let him stay at Hogwarts, I give you permission to use any foul word you want to convince her." Stella said in a rush.

"Why do I have to?" Seraphion moaned.

"Did I forget to mention Sirius is in Gryffindor with me? Oh and his mum sent a lovely letter a few weeks ago." Stella said.

"A lovely letter?" Seraphion looked bewildered.

"It had the cruciatas curse in it." Sirius mumbled.

"You're joking, her own son. Is she insane?" Seraphion asked shocked.

"Probably." Sirius shrugged.

"Well since you put it like that of course I'll tell her to let you stay." Seraphion said. "Now Sirius do you mind leaving I want a private word with Stella." Sirius stepped out the fire and left the hall.

"How's mum?" Stella asked as soon as he left.

"She's better, not fantastic but much better."

"Great what did you want to talk about?" Stella asked.

"The Auror party. Moody s coming and staying for Christmas like always. Proudfoot, Dwalish, Kingsley and I'm thinking of inviting Capricus."

"Great I'll see you round." Stella too left the fire, putting it out and then going straight to bed.

"Did your date go bad?" Mary asked as soon as she entered. "Only Sirius came in much earlier than you."

"I told you it wasn't a date; I was just talking to my dad." Stella said.

"Oh really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, now I need some sleep, manipulating people to do what I want, especially when they're my dad takes a lot of energy." Stella said.

"Night." Came the calls from all around the dorm and the lights went out. Stella turned over and tried not to be too troubled by her father's words. She's better, not fantastic but much better, what does that mean, better than what? Did she have another episode? Stella was slowly falling into an uneasy but the boys weren't even trying.

"So?" James asked.

"Well her dad's helping and I, I am so happy." Sirius said.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She was right next to me, our legs were touching and her hair, it's so soft." Sirius breathed.

"Ooo he's got it bad." James mocked. "I wonder if she feels the same way."

"I think she does, she at least trusts Sirius more." Remus said thoughtfully.

"I think they're a nice couple." Peter said and that seemed to end the discussion. As each boy lay in bed they were all thinking very different things. James was thinking about how he could get Lily to like him, Sirius was still thinking about Stella. Peter as usual was thinking about food and Remus, well Remus was going through a very rough patch which he doubted Stella, who always seemed to know what to say, would understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**People, I have written 8 chapters and not received one review or even criticism. Could someone please review or I will have Stella hex all of you. **

**Chapter 8: An unforgettable Christmas**

"I feel like I'm abandoning you two of you." Remus said before he, Stella and Peter got on the train.

"I'd feel like you were abandoning me more if I was going home." Sirius said bluntly, he never was very good at good-byes, even short term ones.

"I wouldn't feel like I was abandoning you, I'd just be plain worried." Stella said. "At least you don't have to spend the holiday with a bunch of Aurors."

"Have fun at your party." They said and finally they got on the train. Peter, Remus and Stella found a compartment and got comfy.

"So what are you doing over the holiday?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to Birmingham with my mum." Peter said.

"I'm just going home." Remus said.

"Remus, you're a Lupin right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't understand the house system?"

"My parents are both magical, dad's a pureblood and mum's muggle born, they thought I wouldn't get in to Hogwarts so they didn't bother explaining." Remus explained.

"What? You're great at magic." Stella said shocked.

"I know but when I was younger I… I never really showed signs of magic." Remus said, he was lying but he couldn't trust the others, they would abandon him.

"Huh, late development?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Remus said. The discussion died down a bit and very soon they pulled into Kings cross.

"Dad!" Stella yelled as she got off the train.

"Stella!" Her dad called.

"How's work?" Stella asked.

"It's okay, there isn't much dark activity at the moment, how's school?" Seraphion said.

"Great, I want you to meet my friends." Stella said practically dragging him over to Remus and Peter. "This is Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." She said indicating to them.

"Hello Mr Arkin." Remus said politely.

"Hi." Peter said nervously.

"Nice to finally meet you both, Stella's mentioned you as some of her closes friends. Where' Sirius, James and Tina?" Seraphion asked.

"Well Sirius is staying at Hogwarts remember, James is staying with him and Tina went home early, her dad picked her up." Stella explained.

"Oh yeah." Seraphion said. "Well let's go, Al's getting tetchy."

"Byeeee!" Stella called and she ran through the barrier. "Al's getting tetchy?"

"I asked him to look after Celine while I was collecting you." Seraphion explained. Al was Alastor Moody, her father's best friend and Stella's godfather. He had attended Hogwarts with Seraphion and they were in the same house. They were young Aurors by ministry standards, only thirty-six, and yet were the best Aurors in the business. Al was one of the few people outside of the family that knew of Celine's condition and was asked to babysit her when Seraphion was out.

"Al's spending Christmas with us?" Stella asked, she saw Alastor as an uncle and enjoyed his company.

"Of course he is, he doesn't have his own family and he's like my brother." Seraphion scoffed. He held out an arm which Stella took and span on the spot. Stella still wasn't used to the dizzy effect of apparition.

"Mum!" Stella said as soon as she saw her mother at the kitchen table.

"Stella, I've missed you so much." Celine said and she pulled Stella in for a tight hug.

"Hey Al." Stella said after she let her mum go.

"How's the kid Auror?" Alastor said with a smirk.

"I'm not a kid Auror, but I'm great, how are you?" Stella said excitedly.

"Oh I'm fine. Just waiting for the party." Alastor replied. Stella went to her room and unpacked. She loved the run up to Christmas. This year was the best. She helped Alastor decorate the house, helped her mum cook for both the party and Christmas and she went shopping with her dad. In the afternoon she would play Christmas songs on the piano while her mother drank coco and her dad played chess or exploding snap with Moody. It was like she was six years old again; her mum was managing the condition fine and Moody was pretty much living with them. On Christmas Eve Stella went to bed hoping and praying for a fun day. She wasn't disappointed. When she woke up she found a stocking full of books to help her study and her very own sneakascope, a device which alerted her of intruders, she had wanted one ever since Moody had shown her his. She raced downstairs to find her mother already awake cooking a special breakfast of pancakes and waffles. Mmmm.

"Merry Christmas Stella." Her mum said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas mum." Stella said happily. Her mother served her breakfast.

"I think we should wait for Seraphion and Al before we open our pressies." She said. "But you an open one now, I won't tell." She added cheekily. When her mum wasn't ill she was downright amazing. Stella grinned and took a small present from under the tree, her mother smiled; she had picked his one herself. Stella carefully opened the present and gasped, it was a necklace. A beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain and an owl on the end, the owl had flowers for eyes and real feathers.

"It's beautiful." Stella breathed and she put round her neck immediately.

"You like it?" Celine asked.

"I love it."

"What are you two so happy about so early in the morning?" Seraphion asked sleepily as he came in.

"Look at my new necklace!" Stella exclaimed.

"Very pretty." Alastor said equally as sleepy.

"So how does the day go?" Stella asked eagerly.

"Well I say we have breakfast, open half our presents, have lunch and then open the rest. Then we should get ready for the party so we don't have to tomorrow. Then we should listen to some of Stella's piano, play a few games and retire for the night. Sound good?" Celine suggested.

"Great." Stella said happily and she began wolfing down her breakfast quickly.

"Stella slow down, you'll choke." Seraphion laughed. Stella pretended to choke which received gales of laughter.

"What did you say?" Stella asked politely.

"Never mind." Seraphion said. It took them almost an hour to finish eating because whenever they did finish Celine conjured up more.

"No more please." Alastor begged. "I won't be able to eat lunch at this rate." Stella laughed.

"Since when couldn't you eat?"

"Since when could you eat so much?" Alastor retorted.

"Hey I'm a growing girl, I need my food."

"Of course you do." Seraphion said. "But don't you want to open your presents?" Stella squealed and ran over to the tree.

"I almost forgot." She dived for the nearest present.

"Wait, check which ones are yours and divide it in two." Celine said sternly. Stella sighed and looked through all the presents, finding all of hers and then dividing into two equal piles. She had five presents in each pile and began opening the ones from the pile nearest. This pile had presents from James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Tina. Naturally they included sweets and a book of pranks. Stella looked in the other pile but she couldn't see the present Sirius had given her just before she left. Speaking of Sirius she wondered how her friend's holidays were going.

"Nice presents?" Alastor asked.

"Very nice, although my teeth my not agree." Stella joked. She then realised she had ten presents under the tree, there were another twelve underneath. "Go on uncle open yours."

"Only two though." Al said. "And stop calling me uncle, I'm your godfather."

"You're like an uncle to me." Stella whispered. Moody smiled, he loved Stella as if she was his niece and had always treated her family as if they were his. He opened his presents, the ones from Celine and Seraphion; they were robes and a cloak.

"Sweet Merlin, Seraphion you didn't have to get me this."

"What?" Seraphion asked.

"An invisibility cloak, I know I said I've always wanted one but…" Alastor began.

"Al you practically live in my house, you pay for things that you shouldn't, all that spare money is technically what I owe you." Seraphion said dismissively.

"I pay for things because you let me stay here, you give me food and you always help me when I need it." Al growled.

"If you don't want it I could have it." Stella said slyly.

"No way, I'm not giving you a cloak like this, I want to keep it." He argued.

"And there you go, he's keeping it, told ya I could convince him to." Stella said to her father.

"Okay, here are your five galleons." Seraphion conceded.

"Cheers." Stella said pocketing the cash. Celine rolled her eyes and opened two of her presents, a bottle of perfume from dad and a box of chocolates from Al. Seraphion opened two of his, an enchanted razor from mum and a foe glass from Al.

"Thanks Al my last one's been cracking for ages."

"Oh these chocolates are delightful."

"Thanks for the sneakascope."

"You knew that was me?" Alastor asked.

"No offence but whom else is going to get me dark detector, I've been begging for one but my dad won't let me have one." Stella said. Seraphion smiled at Alastor who winked back. What were they doing? Celine began lunch while the others listened to the wireless. They ate lunch around one and Stella finally got to open her other presents. Another book from dad, a dress from mum, sweets form Mary, yet another book from Alastor and a box full of musical scores which all of them must have pitched in for. Celine got a household book and pearl earrings, Seraphion got a new cloak and handkerchiefs, Moody got a new cloak as well and a golden watch.

"Cheers Stella." Stella smiled and then started to head upstairs for her exploding snap cards.

"Where are you going?" Seraphion asked.

"To get the exploding snap cards."

"You haven't opened all your presents thought." Mood interjected.

"But I can't see anymore."

"Ah so what about the present you were looking for earlier, the one from a certain Sirius Black?" Seraphion asked cheekily, Stella flushed and then realised what her father had done.

"Can I have it back now?" Stella asked bluntly.

"Fine." Seraphion said handing her the gift. He was smiling. "Is there something I should I know?"

"No and it's not what you're thinking." Stella said ruefully. She opened the small present and immediately knew why her father had thought she and Sirius had a thing. Sirius had given her an elegant silver bracelet with a diamond star on it. "It's just a gift." She said firmly. She got out he games and they began to play. The adults didn't mention Sirius' gift again and Stella went to bed very happy. Sirius really cared about her or at least liked her, how many boys give bracelets like that to people?

When Stella woke he next morning she got dressed into her new dress, put on both her necklace and bracelet. She was ready for the party. Her house was full of Aurors, most she knew but some she didn't. Several of them spoke to her as an adult and told her how fantastic she looked. The ones she didn't know treated her as a child which was very annoying. She enjoyed the party immensely and was a little sad to see everyone leave.

"I think that was the best party we've thrown." Stella sighed.

"Mmm, one of them mentioned something interesting." Seraphion said. "Apparently you and the new DADA teacher had a fight." Stella sighed; she had tried to keep that out of conversations her father tended to over react when it came to her. She explained about her and Ashfo, how he didn't seem to like her.

"Alphonso Ashfo, Celine isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" Seraphion asked his wife.

"Yes we broke up in fourth year though." Celine replied.

"Well I'm going to go up to the school." Seraphion said.

"NO!" Stella yelled. Seraphion was about to argue but then it all went wrong. Celine had gone rigid and hit the floor, her eyes were closed, and suddenly she screamed. "MUM!" Seraphion grabbed Celine and pulled her close he muttered something in her ear ad she slowly stopped screaming but her head lolled to one side, she had passed out.

"St Mungos, now." Seraphion said offering out his arm to Stella. She seized it and he Apparated straight into the entrance hall of the hospital. A healer ran forward immediately.

"You can't just- What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Out of my way." Seraphion said getting to his feet, he picked up Celine as if she weighed nothing and began sprinting up the staircase, Stella followed closely behind. They burst into a ward which Stella had seen far too many times. "Healer Ferrin!"

"Yes, I'm coming." A healer came out of his office. "Oh Merlin, Celine." He quickly led them over to a bed at the end of the ward. Celine lay in bed, unmoving for hours.

"Is she?" Seraphion couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, she'll live, but she needs rest." Ferrin said gently. Seraphion swallowed.

"Stella I need to write a letter to the school informing them about this, just in case and the ministry." He said eventually, he hugged Stella and left.

"Stella." Came a soft whisper, Celine was awake.

"Mum, you should rest." Stella said immediately.

"Dear, I need to tell your father something." She said.

"It can wait." Stella said firmly.

"No it can't, Stella I'll tell you, ten muggles will die in a month, the twentieth of January, they will be killed by a man named Lord, um, Lord Voldemort I think they called him. Tell your father. They are blood-purists, they will become known as death eaters and all will fear speaking Voldemort's name. The attack takes place in Croydon." Celine explained in whispers and then she leant back and fell asleep again. Moments later Seraphion returned.

"What happened you look pale?" Seraphion asked. Stella told him everything Celine had told her. He paled as well to the news. "Well that must be why it happened, at least she wasn't trying for it." Stella nodded. They stayed overnight; they had refused point blank to leave. When Stella woke in the morning her father wasn't there.

"Stella." Came the whisper again.

"Mum, did you get any sleep?" She asked.

"Plenty, but that's not why I woke up, I need to tell you about Ashfo. I dated him for two years Stella, two whole years but he didn't understand me Stella. He was so possessive and he didn't like my condition. He thought I was making things up. Then I met Seraphion, I was crying and even though I was a Slytherin he still asked what was wrong. He cared, he listened and he understood. I broke up with Ashfo in fifth year actually and decided at the end of fifth to date Seraphion. I can't help but wonder if he resents you because you represent everything he could never have." She said a little sadly.

"No mum, you can't blame yourself, you needed someone who cared and he obviously didn't that's his fault not yours." Stella said firmly. Celine smiled, Stella was always brave and almost always right.

"That's kind Stella, but you really could blame both of us." Seraphion said from behind her. "We fell in love, not a good thing when one of you is in a relationship, but she broke it off after she realised she couldn't be happy with him."

"Great so can I tell my teacher to buger off because it's not my fault he got dumped?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"No." Her parents said simultaneously.

"Although I want to talk to him." Seraphion added.

"No." Stella said angrily.

"But-." He began.

"I don't care, you aren't talking to him." Stella cut across him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You have a tendency to, what's the word, oh yeah over react." Stella said bluntly.

"I do not." He exclaimed.

"You would hex him." She argued.

"Okay maybe but he's holding a grudge against you for something you didn't do." He argued back.

"I'll deal with it myself, I have a plan." She retorted.

"You cannot deal with him on your own." He yelled.

"I've dealt with worse dad." She pointed out.

"No you haven't." He argued.

"Yes I have, or maybe you just don't notice." She retorted.

"I would notice." He argued.

"It's a teacher not a killer." She pointed out.

"I forbid you." He said sternly.

"Forbid me? Good luck with that, you know I won't listen." Stella snapped

"I will come to the school." Seraphion warned.

"You come to the school and I'll tell him to do a runner." Stella said.

"You wouldn't." Seraphion said shocked

"I would, now I'm going home." Stella snapped. She stormed out of the ward and ran down the stairs. She slowed down outside the serious bites and injuries ward. That changed everything. Stella was barely looking around and her eyes slide across the ward. Suddenly she stopped dead, she recognised someone in the ward. She turned back and found herself staring at Remus Lupin. He looked like he had been mauled, but then she realised he was covered in scars, cursed scars. She mentally cursed herself for not realising that he disappeared around full moons and came back looking terrible. She looked at him, he was a werewolf, the disappearing at full moon and his injuries made sense now. She had originally thought perhaps one of parents was a werewolf and he went home to care for them but she hadn't even considered the possibility of him being one. Remus was her friend and he hadn't told her. Then it hit Stella, he had hidden this because he was afraid he would be abandoned, she understood completely. They had more in common than he realised. Stella wouldn't tell the others. Great, she thought, I'm just adding to the things I have to keep secret I'll confront him later. She smiled at him and as if he could feel someone's eyes on him he turned. Stella quickly ducked out of sight and headed for the exit. She wouldn't let Remus worry about her knowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Will someone please for the love of pepperoni review. I'm beginning to think you don't like my story. I'll even take negative reviews. **

**Chapter 9: A depressing January**

"You be good now Stella." Alastor said gruffly. Stella nodded. Al pulled her in for a quick hug and shooed her over to the train.

"If you get any news about mum tell me immediately." Stella said. Al promised he would and Stella went off to find her friends.

"Hey guys." Stella said brightly after finding Remus and Peter.

"Hi." They chorused back.

"Hey Stella." Tina said from behind her. "Do you mind moving, only I want to get in."

"Sorry." Stella said and she sat down. "How was your holiday?"

"It was fine; my dad said he and mum were busy so he had to collect me early." Said Tina.

"Birmingham was fun." Peter said.

"It was okay." Remus said. Stella looked at him. You're a werewolf, she thought, you can talk to me Remus, you can trust me.

"Stella, what are you wearing?" Tina asked looking at the necklace and bracelet.

"Oh they were Christmas presents." Stella said.

"From whom?" Remus asked.

"he necklace was from my mum and the bracelet." Stella said then she mumbled. "Was from Sirius."

"Sirius got you a bracelet?" Peter asked. Tina wolf-whistled.

"So guys does Sirius have a crush on my girl here?" She asked. Remus and Peter exchanged glances.

"Well, uh."

"Um, you see."

"I don't know."

"Right we don't know."

"Sorry."

"Translation: Sirius likes you." Tina said.

"No he doesn't. Actually I asked him to buy it for me." Stella lied quickly.

"Oh, I just thought…" Tina said.

"Tina what have I said about thinking." Stella joked. The compartment laughed. A while later the train pulled into the station.

"I'm just saying it could be worse." Stella was saying.

"How could it be worse?" Tina asked.

"He could kick me out." Stella said.

"He can't, only Dumbledore can." Remus said confidently.

"I meant out of class." Tina said.

"That wouldn't be so bad; I mean you already know everything." Tina pointed out.

"I suppose."

"Clairvoyant."

"What?" Stella said alarmed.

"Oh the new password's Clairvoyant." Someone answered.

"Oh right." Stella muttered.

"Hey guys!" Sirius and James said as soon as they entered the common room.

"How was your holiday?" Remus asked.

"Pretty good actually." James said.

"Probably my best." Sirius said. "How was yours?"

"Okay." Remus said.

"Fun." Tina said.

"Birmingham was nice." Peter said.

"Okay." Stella said.

"Did you like your presents?" James asked.

"Yes, how did you know I liked those chocolates?" Tina said then she grinned. "But I think Stella liked her presents the most." Stella went a little red.

"Uh, yeah they were really thoughtful." She mumbled. Tina scoffed.

"Look Sirius she's wearing that bracelet you gave her." She said and pulled Stella's arm out. Sirius grinned, and winked when the others weren't looking. "So why did you get it for her?" Sirius went a little red.

"Um well you see she asked for it." Sirius lied, he was so embarrassed.

"Oh man, I know she didn't but I can't prove it." Tina moaned.

"Anyway we have some important things to discuss." Stella cut in.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Ahem." Stella said, they all turned and saw Lily right behind them.

"Hi Stella, hi Tina, hi Remus." She said brightly, she shot the others very dirty looks. "Have a nice Christmas?" They all said hi and muttered okay.

"How was yours?" Remus asked being the ever so polite person he was.

"Oh it was great, well Petunia has been a little mean but…" She said and she went on for what felt like hours but must have only have been a few minutes.

"Well um we'll see you tomorrow." Stella said sheepishly after Lily was done.

"What about the important things?" Sirius asked.

"We can discuss that tomorrow." Tina said brightly.

"Night." Chorused the boys as the girls headed up the stairs.

"I honestly don't get why you hang around them." Lily said scathingly.

"What's wrong with them?" Stella and Tina asked.

"Well Remus is okay, and I guess Peter is alright but James and Sirius, they're such jerks." Lily said.

"You just don't like them because they hex Snape." Stella said angrily.

"No, that's not just it." Lily retorted.

"Give me a reason then, if you actually got to know them you might actually like them." Tina said.

"They, I, they're…" Lily stuttered.

"See you don't know them well enough to judge them." Stella said.

"Besides how could you be mean to Sirius, after everything that's happened to him, even after he got Stella such a nice present?" Tina shot at Lily.

"He got you a nice present?" Lily said strangely. Stella stuck out her arm and showed Lily the bracelet; her eyes glowed as she studied it. "He got you this?" Lily asked quietly. Stella nodded.

"See he's not a total jerk." Tina said.

"Okay, Sirius might just have issues because of his parents but James is still a jerk." Lily admitted.

"How?" Tina asked.

"He thinks he's so cool and is way better than everyone else." Lily said.

"I can't argue with that point but he also happens to be very caring and protective of his friends." Stella said quietly.

"But he thinks he's so superior." Lily moaned.

"Lily, everyone thinks that they are either worse than everyone or better, no one believes they are equal to the next man." Stella said patiently.

"I don't." Lily said hotly.

"That's impossible." Stella said simply. "You think you are worse than everyone because you are magical and yet a muggle born."

"How did you guess that?" Lily asked.

"Because I was born with the very annoying ability to read people like books." Stella spat.

"So can you read my mind?" Lily asked. Stella stopped dead and turned slowly.

"In the magical world mind reading is very different to the muggle version. The mind is not an open book to be examined at leisure but is complex and full of many layers. It is very dark magic to probe someone else's mind. I do not read minds; I read your emotions and study behaviour then make deductions. Much like a, what do you call 'em, a psychologist?" Stella explained.

"Oh, so you're a magical psychologist?" Lily teased.

"Pretty much." Stella said. "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure." Lily said softly. They went to bed. Not for the first time Stella was thinking about what her mother had said a week ago. Just eighteen days until it occurred.

"The next two weeks passed without incident. Unless you count James and Sirius flooding the school on Stella's birthday so she wouldn't have to attend class. They did this by turning on every tap in the school. Stella found it highly amusing but apparently the teachers didn't agree. Although class was cancelled James and Sirius received a week's worth of detention. As the twentieth drew nearer Stella began to get worried. She looked alarmingly pale on that very morning.

"Stella you look terrible." Tina said at breakfast.

"I think you might be ill, you've looked terrible all week." Remus said.

"I'm fine." Stella snapped. She saw the Daily Prophet coming toward their sitting area, Remus had a subscription. She began banging her head on the table; she prayed with all her might that it hadn't happened, that her dad had stopped it, anything else.

"She's lost it." Sirius yelped, just then the Prophet hit the table and as fast as lightning Stella grabbed it.

"What is up with you?" James asked. Stella let a huge moan and buried her face in her hands.

"Stella what's wrong." Tina asked alarmed. In response Stella, without removing her hands indicated at the paper. Tina looked and gasped. The others looked at her. "Ten Muggles murdered."

"What?" The others asked. Tina read out the news report.

"Yesterday evening ten muggles were murdered in their homes by the killing curse. A message was left for the magical community.

"_I am Lord Voldemort and I will rid our world of the inferior. I shall bring a new world order. You will bow to me."…" _Tina stopped reading. "He killed ten muggles and expects us to follow him."

"I bet you anything he's a blood purist." Sirius spat.

"Stella is that why you looked so ill, did your dad tell you." Tina asked gently. Stella had a perfect way out but she disregarded it. She shook her head.

"But you seemed to know." Remus said. "Did your dad tell you about this Lord Voldemort?" Another straw but still she disregarded it. She shook her head again.

"So then how-." Sirius began. Stella stood up.

"My mother told me." Stella spat, her eyes were flashing with a mixture of anger and pain.

"Your mum? How did she know?" James asked.

"She just did." Stella yelled. Half the school looked round. James too stood up.

"Sorry but that's not going to cut it this time." He said. "You told us, albeit by accident, that your mum was ill and now you're telling us that she, what, she saw the future?" Stella recoiled horribly, James noticed the reaction.

"My mother is very ill; I never mention it because some nosy git like you might start asking questions." Stella said, every word shaking with anger.

"Nosy git? Hang on if I ask I care." James said.

"Yeah well some things are personal." Stella snapped.

"But I'm your friend." James said disbelievingly.

"So?"

"So that means you should trust me." He said bluntly.

"I don't need to tell you everything about me just for us to be friends." Stella said coldly.

"Yeah well your mother being ill is important. Especially when she is perfectly capable of telling you when some nut jobs go killing muggles." James yelled. Several people gasped, not many people got the Daily Prophet and Remus' had been one of the first, so this story was new to them.

"Maybe my dad told her." Stella snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you aren't lying about something. I've pretty much guessed that you don't give a crap about your mum." James said hotly. Stella looked as if he had slapped her.

"When have I ever given that impression?" She asked.

"I've noticed when you get letters from her you disregard them or look annoyed. I noticed that you mention your dad and Moody more than you have ever mentioned her. What conclusion am I supposed to draw? And don't even say I should have just asked you, you're so tight lipped about it I wouldn't get an answer." James explained angrily. "At least I care about all of my family, even though I sometimes call them annoying." Stella stared at him for a few minutes and then yelled.

"You know what, screw you, you don't actually know anything."

"You never share."

"You never ask."

"I didn't think talking about parents was something I had to ask about." Stella looked at him again, she grabbed her bag and just before she left she yelled at him.

"Lily was right about you, you are a jerk." Then she sprinted out of the room, but some of the last people glimpsed her face, she was crying. She ran up to the Astronomy tower and then sat down in a corner and wept. Back in the hall there was a ruckus.

"How could you say something like that to someone?"

"Did you see her face when she left?"

"She was crying wasn't she?"

"I didn't think she could?"

"Her mum's ill?"

"I bet there is something more to it."

"Oi you prat, how could you be rude to Stella?" James sat down, he looked miserable.

"I made her cry." He said. "She never cries."

"Don't worry; she's looked ready to crack for days." Remus soothed.

"I just wanted answers for once." James said miserably. "She's always so secretive, she always blocks us out."

"I get that James." Tina said tiredly. "I want those answers too but I realised that Stella only tells you things when she has to or is ready to tell you. I don't think she's ready to tell us."

"Do you know where she is?" Dumbledore said from behind them.

"No." Tina began but Sirius cut across her.

"Try the Astronomy tower."

"Why would she go there?" Peter asked.

"She likes stars, why do you think I got her a star bracelet?" Sirius said. Everyone was so busy getting ready to fun up to Stella that they didn't realise that Sirius had just admitted to buying Stella the bracelet himself. They ran up to the tower and as they approached it they could hear quiet sobbing.

"Stella!" They all yelled. She looked awful, tears were streaming down her face, she was very pale and her usually calm body was shaking.

"Stella, I'm so sorry." James said. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I shouldn't have argued. You were right I am a jerk." Stella slowly stopped crying and looked at James. He looked very sincere and he was genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled." Stella said, they were amazed to hear how steady her voice was, not a trace of anger or sadness.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"How can you already be so calm, almost emotionless?"

"Oh that, another gift, since I can read people's feelings I can also build my own emotionless mask. When I think about it James is right, I do act like I don't care." Stella said stiffly. James and Sirius both sat next to her.

"Yes but in a sense that's what makes you so strong." James said softly.

"How?" She asked.

"Because even though you have clearly been through a lot of terrible things you don't let it bring anyone else down. I also know for fact that you can be trusted with any secret and that you deal with all your problems head on." Sirius said. Stella laughed.

"I've been through terrible things?" She said to Sirius, who suddenly looked very sad, and then he smiled.

"You're winding me up aren't you?" He asked. Stella ribbed him.

"Of course I am." She lent in very close and whispered. "But you know what I mean."

"Stella can I have a word?" Dumbledore asked. Stella jumped in shock, hitting Sirius by accident, so she was practically lying on him. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"Of course Sir." And she followed Dumbledore to his office.

"You are very forgiving." Dumbledore said as soon as she sat down.

"What's done is done, holding a grudge won't change that." She said simply.

"You are a very engaging child." He replied simply.

"Humour me." Stella asked.

"You know magic beyond that of any first year, you have suffered great pain. You know that you yourself will suffer great pain. You always, forgive me if this seems blunt, know what to do and say. You are as I said before unnaturally forgiving, even to those who may not deserve it." Dumbledore said.

"I said humour me, not tell me my goods and bads." Stella said exasperatedly, Dumbledore smiled.

"I, ah, received a letter about your mother, I hope she is better." Stella shrugged. "One thing worries me though, I offered you the opportunity to speak to me at any time and yet you didn't." Stella shrugged again. "Stella you know you can't hide much from me."

"I'm not hiding anything, I just find it easier to cope not talking about it." Stella said.

"Perhaps in some cases your father has neglected you and your own problems."

"He has never neglected me; he pretty much stopped his job so I could attend school. Sure he might not have the same… thing that my mum has and I'll get but he understands, that's all I could ever ask of anyone." Stella explained.

"I see, do you feel better?" Dumbledore asked. Stella looked taken aback.

"Better?"

"You just spoke about something difficult to speak about, do you feel better?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I feel the same I did ten minutes ago, maybe a little hungry now but no different really." Stella said jokingly. Dumbledore stared at her for a while.

"Very well you may go, but this time do take advantage of my offer to visit." He said finally. Stella grinned and raced out of the office to find her friends and go to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry late update but I don't have unlimited access to my computer and unfortunately for my wonderful readers I have a social life. I apologise to my star readers and a shout out to my followers: SiriusOrionBlack22 (awesome name btw), Sunshine4545, Lucia123 and SouthParkRules642. I also apologise that this is actually quite a short chapter but I promise I will work on the next chapter and upload it tomorrow, it will btw deal with Remus mostly and you get to learn a very surprising secret.**

**Chapter 10: Hey it's Valentine's Day**

To Stella Valentine's day was like torture. Girls gossiped about who liked who, boys started asking you out or gave you looks. This Valentine's Day however was an important for Stella, or more specifically James. He was finally going to do it, after months of avoiding it and leaving subtle hints, he was going to ask out Lily Evans. It had been love at first sight for him but Lily; well Lily just couldn't stand him.

"I'm sorry James but she won't say yes." Stella said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"She thinks you're an arrogant jerk." Stella explained. James scoffed.

"I doubt she'll say no, she just needs to get to know me better."

"James, she hates you." Stella said solemnly.

"I don't think so." James said hotly, and then he grinned at Sirius. "So mate are you going to ask her out?" Sirius' head snapped up and coloured a bit.

"Ask out whom?" Remus asked curiously.

"Stella of course." James chirped.

"No I'm not; I don't like her that way." Sirius mumbled.

"You never know she might say yes." Peter said, they all looked at him. "She's still wearing the bracelet you gave her; I haven't seen her without it."

"Wow, you paid attention to that?" Stella said suddenly clutching the bracelet.

"It's so shiny, it's hard to miss." Peter pointed out. He had a good point but it was unusual for him to point things like that out, he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world.

"Well James if you're certain about asking Lily out then we need to plan." Stella said suddenly brisk.

"Already sorted, just get Lily down for breakfast at 7:30." James said airily.

"You're not even going to tell me what you're going to do?" Stella asked.

"You're smart you can guess, to give you a hint think about the time now." James said. Stella thought about this.

"You mean we woke up at 6 because you wanted to plan for your surprise, which means it is big. Right?" Stella said looking at James for confirmation. James nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about asking you to get up so early." He said Stella shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, this is obviously important to you." She said. James smiled; he hadn't been too comfortable around Stella since they had that argument but Stella did seem to like him again. "So can I go to bed now?"

"Oh yeah sure." The boys waved as Stella headed back up to her dorm.

"Where were you?" Came a voice. Stella jumped about a foot in the air.

"Geez Tina don't do that you know it gives me heart failure." She said clutching her heart.

"Sorry." Tina said appearing at the door. "So where were you?"

"I uh left my homework in the common room." Stella lied quickly.

"Homework? So a couple of boys had nothing to do with it?" Tina asked cheekily.

"Of course not."

"So then where is this homework?"

"I uh, okay you got me I was with the guys." Stella surrendered.

"So what were you doing?"

"It's a surprise for today."

"Okay." Tina said.

"Seriously, you don't even question that?"

"I can guess what it is, I bet it involves it involves a certain red head and a boy with glasses." Stella stared gobsmacked.

"You are a genius." She mumbled.

"Thank-you, now can we go to bed?" Tina asked exasperatedly.

"Oh right bed, sleep." Stella said suddenly exhausted. Tina laughed.

"Better get some sleep or you can't do whatever you're planning today." She said. Stella smiled and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. All too soon she was woken up by Lily.

"Wake up!"

"What?"

"Come on it's Valentine's day." Lily said.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30."

"What!" Stella jumped out of bed so fast that she knocked her lamp over. She disregarded it and began changing in a flurry. "We have to get down to breakfast like now!"

"Wow calm down, lessons haven't started yet." Lily said, Stella ignored her and picked up her bag.

"Come on let's go." She snapped impatiently. Lily stared at her for a bit then shrugged and followed her down to the great hall. Stella and Tina opened the doors, they all walked in, and Stella glanced around looking for James. She saw him and a smile of relief broke over her. She indicated to the others they should sit near them. Lily raised an eyebrow and then seemed to realise something and nodded. As soon as they reached the table the boys went into action. Sirius dived under the table and the room was suddenly filled with red and gold fireworks. Several people were looking at them so no one noticed Remus conjuring up little pink hearts surrounding Lily and James. Tina and Stella gasped Mary oooed. James got down into the position that much resembles marriage proposal. Peter handed him some flowers, lilies to be exact. James held them out to Lily in place of a wedding ring.

"Lily Evans will you make me a very happy boy and go out with me?" James asked. Several people went awww, but Lily looked at James very embarrassed.

"James this is very sweet." Lily began and immediately Stella knew she would say no, it didn't help the situation much that the hearts would burst occasionally and produce more hearts. "But I don't think I could date you, so no I won't make you the happiest man alive." Several people cried out and James looked very sad. It was like watching a very bad soap opera. Stella nudged Tina and they slowly began to edge out of the room but Lily caught them. She seemed to realise something else and before she could yell at them Stella said.

"Just so we're clear I said this wouldn't work, and Tina didn't know about it."

"I don't care if you said it wouldn't work, you could have warned me." Lily began

"Well-."

"I thought you wanted to come over here because you hoped Sirius might ask you out!"

"No I-."

"I can't believe you would let me be embarrassed like this."

"I-."

"In front of the whole school even."

"I wasn't-."

"Why didn't you tell him I think he's a jerk?"

"I d-."

"Some friend you turned out to be."

"Hang on-."

"Sorry for embarrassing you James but I don't like you."

"Lily!"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Now hold on one second!" Stella yelled, she had reached boiling point. "You call him a jerk yet he just put a lot of effort into asking you out. You tell me I should have told you, but that would ruin the surprise. You ask me what kind of friend I am, I care about your feelings but I care about others as well. I did not hope Sirius would ask me out, because believe it or not I would have said no, I have commitment issues when it comes to boyfriends. All that aside you should be really happy that someone took the time and effort to ask you out in such an unforgettable way. You asked what kind of friend I was, well if you blame everyone else for your embarrassment then what kind of friend are you?" Lily looked very angry at her but several applauded her for they thought she was right.

"Of course I care about people's feelings I just don't want to date James, and maybe I shouldn't have blamed you for this but. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Lily yelled. Stella let a low hiss that vibrated around the whole room. Sirius went a little red.

"And what do my feelings for anyone have to do with your inability to accept responsibility for your actions?" She hissed, several people actually looked scared, Lily and Stella were standing nose to nose and looked ready to kill.

"You say I should be honest all the time, you're never honest. You want me to what tell him I'll go out with him even if I don't want to." Lily retorted.

"No, but you could have been a little more subtle in letting him down."

"Fine I accept that point but I-." Lily began but she stopped when she saw that Stella was no longer paying attention. An owl had just dropped an envelope at Stella's feet and she had practically ripped it open. She read it very fast her eyes widened with shock and she dropped the letter. "What?" Lily asked urgently the argument forgotten.

"He- he killed again." Stella gasped.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Her voice rang throughout the room and several people looked uneasy.

"He killed who?" Remus asked now alarmed.

"The Minister for Magic's wife." Stella said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"Are you sure?" Someone yelled, Stella was slightly dazed and then she picked the letter up off the floor.

"'_Dear Stella,_

_I have some terrible news; the minister for magic's wife was killed yesterday. We think it is because the Minister wouldn't cave into Lord Voldemort's blackmail. He left another message; he said it was an early valentine's gift. A lot of people aren't calling him by his name anymore. Rather He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. This is causing a crisis, I want you to stay home for Easter, for your own safety, I suggest you tell your friends to do the same.' _How horrible." Stella said after reading most of the letter.

"His wife? That's disgusting." Someone called.

"Horrible."

"Why that horrible little-."

"I can't believe anyone would do something so horrible."

"You-Know-Who?"

"I think this is starting to sound serious."

"Lord Voldemort, the guy who killed all those muggles?"

"Shhh, don't say his name."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Who cares? This guy sounds like a total lune."

"Hang on isn't the minister's wife muggle-born."

"Yeah, hang on a sec."

"Hey Black, he doesn't happen to be a relative does he?"

"I don't think so." Sirius said. "I hadn't heard of him until the muggle attacks."

"Still a blood-purist."

"Yeah, could be related to any of those Slytherin kids."

"Hey!"

"Oh dear, we've caused quite the fuss this morning." Remus said.

"Do you think the prophet will mention it today?" Tina asked as they sat down.

"I bet they will, but who in our school gets the prophet?" Lily asked.

"Well Remus does, and I think some of the older students do." James answered.

"Everyone is going to want to know what happened." Sirius added. They began to eat breakfast, they had forgotten about the argument and were fairly civil towards each other.

"What do we have first?" Mary asked.

"I think we have double potions." Stella said. Then the owls came, there were a lot more letters than usual Stella noticed. Most people disregarded them and waited for the Prophet. Very few people got it so there were whole crowds around those who did. Remus had almost all of Gryffindor house around him as he read out the news report; they clung onto every word he said. The gang set off for potions looking mildly more depressed than usual.


	11. Chapter 11

**To my new followers: Mad mind flip and Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf**

**Chapter 11: Remus Lupin**

"Why do we even need to know how to change the colour of a badger?" Tina asked, she was getting very annoyed at her badger which just wouldn't change colour.

"Because it will help us change the colour of anything else easily." Stella said.

"Easy for you to say, you mastered it in one go, or did your dad teach you?" Tina asked.

"Just learnt it actually." Stella said gazing around the room idly.

"What's up, you seem distracted." Tina asked.

"Remus isn't in today." Stella said.

"Huh, oh yeah but he's probably ill," Tina shrugged. "Poor boy has a terrible immune system."

"True." Stella said.

"But?" Tina asked.

"But what?" Stella asked.

"Oh come on you are suspicious about something aren't you." Tina said exasperatedly.

"No I'm not." Stella said hotly.

"Less chatter girls." McGonagall snapped from the front, Stella scowled.

"Well done," She snapped at Tina. "You got us in trouble with Minnie."

"You're the one who got worked up." Tina snapped back.

"You made me." Stella declared furiously.

"Oi, Stel, keep it down." Lily hissed.

"Sorry." Stella said. Just then the bell went.

"Thank-god let's go to lunch." Tina said. They left class and headed for the Great Hall. Stella was tucking into a rather nice Shepard's pie when Sirius and James wandered over.

"We couldn't help overhearing you in Transfiguration." Sirius said snagging a spoonful of Stella's pie.

"I bet you couldn't." Tina said cheekily.

"Dude that's my pie." Stella moaned, Sirius shrugged.

"Point is, Stella are you hiding something?" James asked.

"What gave you that impression?" Stella asked.

"You've been tetchier recently." Sirius said. Just then Peter came over.

"Stella Gideon is looking for you." He said.

"Cheers, where?" She asked.

"Other end of the table." Peter said, Stella got up and wandered over to Gideon.

"Hi Stella." Gideon said.

"Hey what's up?" Stella asked as she sat down.

"Well it has occurred to me that I haven't introduced you to my girlfriend yet." Gideon grinned.

"Right, you do know I don't need to meet her." Stella said.

"Yeah, but she is the other prefect." Gideon said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Stella said awkwardly.

"Hi." Said a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." Stella said.

"Hey beautiful." Gideon said eyes twinkling.

"So you're Stella." The girl said.

"Um, yeah and you must be the wonderful Dorcas that Gideon keeps talking about." Stella said Dorcas blushed and sat down.

"Do you really talk about me a lot?" She asked, Stella nodded discreetly behind her back.

"Of course baby, I love you." Gideon said leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm just gonna go now." Stella said, Dorcas withdrew.

"I was nice to meet you."

"Same, bye." Stella called. "Oh God that was so awkward."

"How awkward?" James asked eagerly.

"They started snogging right in front of me just because he said I love you."

"Oooo, pick up any tips?" Tina ribbed.

"Yeah always tilt your head to the side a little." Stella said deadly serious.

"What?" Tina asked alarmed.

"I'm serious; it looks like a lot of effort to be in a relationship." Stella huffed.

"Did you have a particular person in mind?" Lily asked.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Well I think you had considered a relationship with someone, someone in our year." Lily said slyly.

"Really who?" Stella asked her stomach twisting, she had a faint idea of who it was and sure enough.

"Sirius of course."

"I think you're embarrassing him." Stella pointed out to hide her own.

"Oh well, it could happen." Sirius said lazily. "Anyway you've been tetchier."

"How so?" She asked

"You look ready to have another shouting match." Sirius said carefully.

"Oh yeah my mum had another…" Stella stopped herself.

"Had another what?" James asked quickly.

"Nothing." Stella shot back just as fast.

"Does she have strokes or fits or something?" Tina asked quietly. Stella thought for a moment then nodded, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh so that's why you don't talk about it." James said face-palming himself.

"Let's go to Charms." Stella said wearily.

"Wow you look like you just aged five years." Sirius joked; Stella ribbed him which resulted in her being chased all the way to Charms by both him and James. They had a double period so Flitwick set some theory first and then let them do the practical.

"Don't let _Incendio_ fool you it is a very dangerous spell." He squeaked and he indicated to a bucket of water at the front. "Just to be safe I'd rather we all took turns at the front." He indicated to Peter to go first. Stella grinned although it was a bit mean but she knew Peter wouldn't be very good and true to that Peter set Flitwick's hat on fire instead of the log in front of him.

"I'm sorry professor." Peter squeaked.

"It's fine, it was a good spell but you need to work on your accuracy." Sir said and Peter hurried back to his seat. Everyone else in the class had gone by the time Stella was called. So far half of Flitwick's room was smouldering due to poor aim and over powerful spells.

"Your turn." Flitwick said dully, he knew that she would have no trouble in performing the spell.

"_Incendio._" Stella said firmly to the log in front of her and it caught fire.

"Alright I want you to practice the Incendio charm for next lesson, dismissed." Flitwick said. Stella went back to her desk and began to her desk and began to pack up.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Stella said to Tina. She left. Stella followed a few moments later but instead of heading for the Great Hall he headed for the Hospital Wing. As she turned a corner her heart plummeted to her stomach. Remus was standing there, trying to walk but obviously something was wrong. Stella saw that he was bleeding heavily through his top and he hadn't even noticed Stella yet, unusual because he was very observant. Just then he fell or rather fainted. Quick as a flash Stella caught him but she knew she couldn't carry him back to the Hospital Wing, she would just have to risk it.

The husky dog sped through the school as fast as it could, trying to find the Hospital Wing without being seen. It had silvery-grey fur on its head and neck, the rest of its body was snow white. On its back there was a boy lying there, he was caked in blood which was seeping onto the dog's fur. Finally finding the right staircase the dog hurtled up them. It stopped at the top and reared its legs, as quickly and as hardly as it could without hurting the boy the dog rocketed into the Hospital.

"What is this?" Madam Pomfrey blustered as soon as she saw the dog but then she saw the boy. "Oh Remus." The matron led the dog over to a room in which there was a single bed. The matron gently picked Remus up and placed him on the bed. The dog sat and watched her clean Remus much like a guard dog. Madam Pomfrey turned to the dog eventually.

"I think you need a wash." She said indicating to the blood. The dog let out a small whine but still followed her out of the room. The matron scrubbed the dog down with warm water and then dried it. "You're an awfully good dog looking after Remus like that." He matron said approvingly. The dog wagged its tail and very swiftly moved back to Remus' room. Very gently the dog rested its head under his hand and Remus woke up. He stroked he dog's head absent-mindedly.

"You're a very good dog." He muttered and the dog let out another whine. "But why, I'm a werewolf, can't you sense it?" The dog looked at him for a moment as if considering its options and then as if to show it didn't care it leaped up onto the bed and curled up against Remus nuzzling him. Remus laughed and gently shooed the dog.

"Don't you'll get in trouble with Madam Pomfrey." The dog looked at him again then waved a paw as if saying good-bye, and then it left rather hurriedly. The dog ran to a secluded area and looked around wearily. It moved behind a tapestry and moments later Stella emerged.

"Oh Remus I really don't care." Stella whispered sadly. She headed for the Great Hall when she bumped into Sirius.

"Hey where've you been?" He asked immediately.

"I uh decided to send a letter home." Stella improvised.

"Oh, I hope your mum's okay." Sirius said awkwardly.

"She'll be fine I'm sure." Stella said reassuring herself more than anything else. "I'm more worried about Remus."

"Why?"

"He's been ill so many times and I just worry that he's got a terrible immune system." Stella said then her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?" Much to her surprise Sirius went a little pink.

"Well, you see, uh." He said anxiously. "We've uh all been arguing about who you like."

"And you thought you would try and see if it was Remus?" Stella challenged.

"Um, yes?"

"Well I don't, who said I did?" Stella asked.

"Peter."

"What did the rest of you go for?" Stella asked, arms folded.

"That's not really something I'm supposed to…" He trailed away from the glare Stella was giving him. "Well Tina said you liked me, Lily thought that to but since it's more of a bet and Tina had already picked me she said James, James said Gideon and Mary said Peter you know because she couldn't think of anyone else."

"I didn't hear what you said." Stella said.

"What makes you think I said anything?" Sirius asked defensively Stella glared at him. "Okay I went out on a limb and a bit of a joke and said Rodolphus."

"Why?"

"It was a joke." Sirius said defensively.

"That's a very scaring mental image. Oh God Bella would kill me." Stella said thoughtfully and then she looked at Sirius. "You just said that because of Bella didn't you?"

"Guilty." Sirius said raising his hands in mock defeat.

"What's this?" Came a shout.

"So does this mean I win the bet?" Tina yelled gleefully.

"Unfortunately no." Sirius said.

"What?"

"Well Stella said that she doesn't like Remus so Pete you're out of the bet." Sirius explained.

"Really you don't like him?" Peter asked.

"Nope, he's just a friend." Stella said.

"And she pretty much said that she didn't like Rodolphus." Sirius added.

"Okay so that leaves James, Sirius, Gideon and Peter." Lily said. "I'm still in with a chance."

"So who out of them do you like?" Tina asked. Stella grinned.

"Well since you made this bet without my permission I'm going to make it very hard find out." She said playfully.

"Fair enough." James said. "Let's say we have until the end of the year to find out." The others agreed.

"And if you don't?" Stella said her grin widening.

"Then we have to leave you alone about it." Sirius suggested. The others didn't look so happy about that but they agreed. They all went to bed.

"So how hard are you going to make it?" Tina asked.

"Oh I'm going to make it impossible." Stella smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo people I would like to shout out my first reviewer: EvilPandaNinja, you go girl. I wold also like to add hat this is a more historical chapter, it explains the events that started the war.**

**Chapter 12: Did I mention…**

Stella hated Ashfo so much it wasn't even funny. This was the fifth time she had been called into McGonagall's office.

"This is getting out of hand Stella." McGonagall said.

"Oh really I never guessed." Stella said sarcastically and immediately wished she hadn't.

"This is no laughing matter Stella, Ashfo says he can't teach you anymore if you continue to behave in this way."

"In what way?" Stella asked.

"He says you are loud, obnoxious, distract others and are in general very rude."

"What!" Stella exploded.

"I quite agree it sounds nothing like you in other lessons." McGonagall agreed.

"So then why am I here?" Stella asked more rudely than she intended.

"Because I have to ask you if there is particular reason Ashfo dislikes you." McGonagall said. Stella bit her lip, she knew the exact reason but it didn't do well to bring up old wounds.

"Maybe he doesn't like me because I excel at defence and he can't teach me." Stella experimented.

"Really?" McGonagall asked with narrowed eyes.

"How am I supposed to know what he thinks?" Stella asked.

"I thought you might have an inkling, or perhaps he mentioned by accident what his problem is with you." McGonagall said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry professor I don't know." Stella mumbled.

"Very well you can go." Stella raced out of the room and back up to the dormitory.

"Hey Stel." Tina said when she entered.

"Hey."

"What did you get for the potions essay?" Tina asked. Stella snorted.

"That's the first thing you ask me?"

"What am I supposed to ask?"

"How it went with McGonagall." Stella suggested.

"Oh how did it go?" Tina asked.

"Pretty well actually; she agrees with me about Ashfo hating me." Stella said.

"Great, can I copy your potions now?" Tina asked, Stella pulled out her homework and handed it over. "Cheers." For a moment they sat in silence or almost silence because of the scratching of Tina's quill. Just then Lily burst in.

"Have you heard?" She asked, when they both shook their heads she gasped. "Oh my gosh, how haven't you?"

"Lily what's up?" Stella and Tina asked.

"I would have thought you would have known, I mean your dad didn't tell you?" Lily asked.

"Lily what happened?" Stella asked patiently but the door burst open again, this time Mary came in.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"I know right." Lily said at once.

"Uh do either of you feel like filling us in?" Tina asked. They jumped.

"You don't know?" Mary asked. She exchanged a glance with Lily.

"The Minister for Magic has been sacked." She explained, to her and Mary's surprise the other two girls laughed.

"That was your news?" Tina asked. "I thought someone had been murdered."

"I know right, I mean that's such old news." Stella said wiping her eyes.

"But it was only announced today." Lily said with alarm.

"Well my dad told me like a week ago." Tina said.

"Same." Stella added.

"Why is it such a shock?" Tina asked them.

"Well it's just at a time like this we need a Minister for Magic." Lily mumbled.

"Yeah, a war is about to start, everyone can tell." Mary added. Stella and Tina exchanged glances.

"Mate there's been a war going on since the late 40's." Stella said.

"Well technically it didn't start until 1970." Tina added.

"What?" Lily and Mary asked.

"I think we'd better go to the boy's dorm." Stella sighed; she hadn't expected to have to tell a story.

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Because we need to straighten a few things out." Tina explained. She led the way to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door.

"What?" Came an irate voice.

"Are all you guys in there?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." Came the voice.

"Wait are you decent?" Lily asked.

"Is that Lily?" Came another voice.

"Yes, and we are decent." Came the irate voice.

"Really Sirius?" Stella smirked. "Because I don't really feel like coming to see you half naked."

"Nah you're good, we're all dressed." Sirius replied no longer irate. Tina opened the door.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Remus asked politely.

"Those two know nothing about the state of the wizarding world; I'm betting some of you don't either." Stella said.

"What's the state of the wizarding world?" James asked.

"Honestly James, you're a pure-blood and you don't know." Tina said. James shrugged.

"Why don't we all sit down?" He suggested. Stella grinned and flopped onto Sirius' unoccupied bed, not that she knew it was his.

"Hey that's my bed." He moaned.

"Funny I said the same thing about my pie, you still ate it." Stella retorted.

"Fine, just move up." He sighed and flopped next to her. They were joined by Remus and Tina. James, Lily, Peter and Mary sat on James' bed as it was next to Sirius', Lily didn't look too happy about that.

"How do you know all about the war?" Lily asked.

"Did I mention my dad's an Auror?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so who else knows about it?" Mary asked.

"I know." Tina said. "My dad." She said simply

"I know." Sirius said unexpectedly. They all stared at him. "Did I mention my entire family is all for pure-blood supremacy?" He asked drily.

"Oh." They all said.

"Although my view point is probably not very unbiased because of who told me." Sirius said. Stella snorted. "Something funny?"

"You have a point." Stella said.

"Ahem, weren't you going to explain all this war stuff." Lily pointed out.

"Sure whatever." Stella said. "You see after Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore in 1945 everyone thought we had reached peace times however people began to fear that someone else would take up his place."

"They weren't wrong," Tina continued. "A few years later an accident happened, I heard a lot of bad things happened in Albania. Anyway several people began to hear whispers of a new dark lord."

"It didn't take long for everyone to realise there was one." Sirius added.

"You know I think it was around that time that we could no longer keep a DADA teacher for more than a year. Apparently, according to my dad Voldemort applied to become the DADA under his original name, which barely anyone knows, and Dumbledore refused him the job so he jinxed it." Stella said.

"Yeah, the 60's were filled with accidents all around the world but no one knew if they were related or what." Sirius added.

"Then in 1970 a group that became known as the Death Eaters appeared; now we know the leader is You-Know-Who." Tina said.

"That's pretty much it, y'know the version my parents tell is a lot more colourful." Sirius joked and they all laughed.

"So You-Know-Who is like a terrorist?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much." Tina said.

"What's a terrorist?" James asked.

"Someone who uses terror as a form of blackmail." Mary explained.

"I wouldn't call him a terrorist." Sirius said.

"It's the closest to a muggle definition." Stella explained.

"I'm guessing you aren't taking muggle studies then." James said.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"You seem to know everything anyway." Remus said.

"True, so does anyone know what they want to do in third year?" Stella asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I haven't even thought about it." Lily admitted.

"Relax; we've still got a whole other year to decide." James soothed.

"Don't tell me you've already decided." Sirius said to Stella.

"Nope, I'm just asking." Stella said.

"I don't think anyone's thought that far ahead." Tina said.

"I wouldn't have expected you would have." A voice said behind them.

"Dad!" Tina yelled. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello dear, are these your friends?" He said peering around at them. "They look healthy." Tina blushed.

"Did I mention he's a healer?" She muttered.

"Might have." Remus joked.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Oh I, well this isn't going to come out completely right but…" He hesitated.

"But?" Tina asked.

"I'm worried about you." He said, the others burst out laughing and he grinned sheepishly.

"You thought that that would come out wrong." Sirius said.

"I think it's very sweet." Lily said.

"It's nice." Peter said.

"I think it's nice that you care so much about your daughter." Remus said. Mr Frost was blushing now.

"That's very kind of you but I'm not the only one." He said. "A lot of parents have come today."

"Why?" James asked.

"There's a Quidditch match today." He replied, when everyone looked confused he elaborated. "Dumbledore said since we're all so worried that You-Know-Who is going to attack and don't want you to leave the building we could come and watch the match with you."

"Oh." Came the collective response.

"Have you seen any other parents?" Stella asked, already worried.

"No, I came with a few others but Seraphion asked me to keep an eye on you, something about a raid." Mr Frost said rubbing his chin. "The Potter's aren't coming, the Black's really couldn't care less, I haven't heard from the Lupin's and the Pettigrew's think you should be fine if Dumbledore's here."

"Wow, how do you remember all our surnames?" Sirius asked.

"I've been told I have an excellent memory." Mr Frost said modestly. "Oh and Tina wouldn't shut up about you all."

"That's so sweet." Stella said.

"Your dad's on a raid?" Peter asked.

"It's Auror stuff." Stella said. "It happens a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That can't be fun for you."

"I never said it was."

"Well this is awkward." Sirius said.

"Shut up." Stella said. "I'm going to bed." Then she paused. "Hang on the Quidditch match isn't until Saturday, it's Wednesday."

"Ah, well I wanted to come early, I um had to…" Mr Frost hesitated again.

"Had to what?" Stella asked.

"Oh alright, I just wanted to see Tina earlier than everyone else. I can't help it, I don't want to lose her."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Sirius asked.

"Tina doesn't like being embarrassed."

"So, I would love it if my parents gave me more attention, I mean my whole life is pretty much looking after my mum." Stella said. Then she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Uh, I'm going to bed." The others looked at her and then shrugged. Stella went to bed.

The next two days were slightly more awkward because of her. So late on Friday night she went down to the Great Hall to play the piano. She thought she was alone leaving but as she neared the Great Hall she heard scuffling. She paused. It sounded like it was near the kitchens. She headed over to them.

"Oh no, did Stella see us?" Remus asked.

"No, we're invisible remember." James said.

"But she can still hear us, this isn't sound proof." Sirius whispered.

"Bit late for a night time stroll isn't it?" Stella said. She heard a mix of swear words and curses from a nearby corner and reached out making contact with something silky and smooth. She yanked it from the three boys. "Well?"

"Did I mention I have an invisibility cloak?" James asked. Stella looked livid.

"Did I mention I know about fifty hexes that I am willing to use right now?" Stella asked sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"It was never the right time." James said.

"Well no time like the present." Stella said.

"It's kind of mine." James said.

"Did I mention that I could tell a teacher?" Stella asked the three boys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Boom, here's the next chapter. I have an excuse for the late update. One I'm writing a book and two I went to the making of Harry Potter. I was so excited, I got a maruder's map, Sirius' wand, all the Hogwarts badges, the first movie poster and an order of the phoenix keychain. Woohoo **

**Chapter 13: Awkward Quidditch**

The boys stared at her in horror. Several minutes passed until James asked.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"You don't sound so sure." Stella said icily.

"We can explain." Sirius said.

"Well make it quick and it had better be good or I will get a teacher." Stella said.

"You see for Christmas my parents gave me the family invisibility cloak. So Sirius said when I showed him that it would be great for sneaking around. Then we realised we could get into the kitchens with this. We showed Remus when he got back and Peter too. We were going to show you but so much has happened in the past few weeks so we could never find the time." James said in a rush, Stella looked at them.

"Okay I get January and February but why not earlier in March?" Stella asked.

"We um, we just didn't." James said, Stella's eyes flashed.

"I see you don't think I can keep a secret." Stella hissed.

"Well no, I mean we trust you but you hardly trust us." James said.

"I see then if you think I keep more secrets compared to the rest of you." She flashed both Sirius and Remus a look. "Then I guess we shouldn't be friends."

"Well you have a point." James said which was completely the wrong thing to say because Stella looked even angrier. She stormed off into the Great Hall.

"Maybe you should have let Remus handle that one." Sirius said.

"You picked one hell of a girl to like." James said running a hand through his hair. "She seems like such hard work."

"She does but I think that's kinda why I like her." Sirius said.

"Seriously?" James asked.

"Well I mean clearly she has problems but so do I." Sirius explained.

"Aww you're perfect for each other." James cooed.

"Shut up." Sirius said pointedly. "Remus mate are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Remus said, in truth he wasn't. Stella had looked at him when she had said secrets. Did she know? How did she know? Remus thought about the time when he had fainted, he had seen a dog, had it been Stella's?

"So should we still go to the kitchens?" James asked.

"I don't think so, Stella knows we're up she would probably kill us." Remus said. James and Sirius sighed but agreed nonetheless. The boys headed back up to the dormitory.

Meanwhile Stella was staring blankly at the piano. Normally she would go over and start to play but she couldn't. Someone was already there. Ashfo. Stella didn't know what to do; she didn't understand why he was there. Then her mind clicked into place, everything she knew about Ashfo made sense. He had loved her mother but she didn't love him, she instead fell in love with a more talented and more caring person, Seraphion. Ashfo hated Stella because she represented everything he could have had; his embitterment was increased further when he saw that Stella had inherited talents from both her parents. Now he was having a sense of deja-vu, he was confused because he loved Celine and hated Stella much like it had been between him and Seraphion. He was going down memory lane.

"Excuse me Professor?" Stella asked timidly, she was actually slightly afraid of Ashfo; he was after all a DADA teacher. He whipped round.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"You know I'm allowed her at night." Stella said, he looked at her for a moment.

"Everyone says you play the piano beautifully, could you play me a piece?" He asked. Stella blinked.

"What kind of piece?" Stella asked surprised.

"A sad piece." He said. He got up as Stella wandered over to the piano. She sat down and ignored him, losing herself in her playing. He was watching her intently, when she finished he stared for another minute.

"You're crying." He said. Stella wiped her eyes quickly. "Why were you crying?"

"It's a sad song." She said simply.

"You should go to bed." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He said and he went over to the doors opening them. He indicated for her to leave and Stella did.

"Goodnight Professor." She said.

"Go to bed." Ashfo said sternly. As Stella fell asleep she realised that Ashfo too had been crying.

"Are you blanking us?" Sirius asked Stella. She ignored him.

"I don't believe it talk to us." James pleaded. They were sitting in the Quidditch stands and the biys were trying to get Stella to talk to them.

"What did I do?" Peter asked, confused.

"Nothing." Stella said kindly. "I'm not ignoring you." Peter looked very pleased.

"She still likes me." He said gleefully.

"So I win the bet?" Mary asked dropping in on the conversation.

"What?" They all asked.

"Remember the who you like bet? I said Peter and you like him." Mary explained.

"I don't." Stella said stoutly.

"What?" Mary asked.

"I don't like him that way, he just hasn't annoyed me."

"Oh then I'm out of the bet." Mary said looking downcast.

"Crap, I forgot I was supposed to be making it difficult." Stella cursed.

"Well that leaves James, Sirius and Gideon." Tina added gleefully. "Hey Lily, we're both still in."

"Oh let it be James." Lily begged.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Then he won't ask me out anymore." Lily explained, Stella snorted with laughter.

"This is James we're talking about." She said.

"So?" Lily asked.

"The only thing that will stop him asking you is if he died." Stella said.

"And what if I died?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Then he would visit your grave and ask you out, taking your silence as a yes." Stella said.

"Aw Stel you know me so well." James said. Stella shot him a look.

"Can we just watch the match now?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Stella said sweetly. They all turned to watch. It was a very exciting match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor chaser had just made a spectacular pass to his team-mate. From what Stella knew the current players were Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance as chasers, Gideon Prewitt and Fabian Prewitt as beaters, Steven Patel as keeper and Marlene McKinnon as seeker. It was a very good team, but Hufflepuff was just as good.

"I'm so trying out for chaser next year." James whispered.

"Shut up about that already." Tina said.

"Sorry." James apologised glancing at Stella, she still ignored him.

Dorcas just scored a goal. The crowd cheered. Each time one of the teams scored the other did as well. Then suddenly a spectator screamed. The seekers were both racing to the ground the snitch had been spotted. Everyone was urging their seeker on. Marlene made a swipe and caught the snitch but immediately crashed into the ground. The crowd was yelling and screaming. Fabian jumped off his broom and ran over to Marlene who grinned slightly bemused. As if on a spur of the moment Fabian kissed her full on. Most of the crowd awwwwwed but some, mainly boys, made a 'yuck' sound. Apparently kissing was contagious however as Gideon kissed Dorcas much to the crowds delight; she had after all scored most of the goals.

"We won!" Tina cheered.

"Of course if I had been playing we would have been further ahead." James said.

"Of course we would have." Stella said sarcastically.

"Ha you talked to me." James yelled triumphantly. Stella shook her head.

"I've ignored you for a whole match I think that's torture enough." Stella said. James grinned.

"And you can never stay mad at me, Sirius or Remus for long." He pointed out.

"True." She said. "But then again you can only stay mad at me for so long."

"I don't think anyone can be mad at you." Sirius said.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Nah, some people who hate you can but for those of us who know you, we can't be." Sirius said.

"Well now I'm insulted." Stella said in a dignified voice.

"If you're insulted then I'm Dumbledore." Sirius joked.

"Hallo Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Wait I insulted you?" Sirius asked.

"No Dumbledore is just standing right behind you." Stella said. Sirius jumped a foot in the air.

"Don't do that Sir." He moaned.

"Sorry mister Black I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a very interesting conversation but I need a word with mister Lupin." Dumbledore said benignly.

"Of course sir." Remus said very politely. He followed the headmaster to his office.

"Should we eavesdrop?" James asked.

"Eavesdrop on whom?" Peter asked dimly.

"Dumbledore and Remus." Sirius said. Stella however was fearful, she had an idea what the conversation was about. She had to stop them.

"No you can't." She said.

"And why not?" James asked.

"Because whatever it is, is clearly between him and the headmaster."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Would you like it if we eavesdropped on one of your private 'conversations'?" Stella asked hoping to appeal to Sirius' more secretive side.

"No." Sirius admitted.

"Fine we won't eavesdrop." James huffed. Stella smiled.

"Let's go eat." She suggested.

"Sure, can I copy your potions essay?" Tina asked.

"Why is it always potions?" Stella asked.

"Because I'm terrible at theory." Tina said.

"You do alright in other subjects." Stella pointed out.

"I'm also hopeless at potions." She added.

"Fine you can copy my essay." Stella sighed.

"Yes!" Tina yelled triumphantly, everyone around them looked at her.

"Sorry about her she's still very happy about the match." Mary covered quickly.

"Sorry." Tina called around to everyone. Just then Remus appeared.

"What was that yell?" He asked.

"Just Tina celebrating." Stella said.

"Why?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"She's copying – I mean she's happy about the match." Stella said abruptly changing because Tina had trodden on her foot.

"Oh right the match." Remus said dreamily.

"Good lord Remus were you even there?" James asked in mock horror.

"Of course he was, he was sitting right next to me." Peter said frowning.

"Peter I was joking." James said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yes James we all marvel at your vastly superior wit." Lily said sarcastically.

"Why thank-you Lily." James said acting like a complete gentleman.

"Yes what a simply corking thing to say." Sirius added.

"It was most motivational." James said. Not to be out done Sirius said.

"Yes, and very true, what a lovely to admit your attraction."

"Hmm, yes it was rather a good way, wasn't it Sirius?" James asked.

"Marvellous." Sirius replied.

"I shall assume that means you accept my request to go out." James enquired.

"I'm sorry to say I decline to go out with you." Lily said in an equally posh voice.

"Ah, the lady is sorry, perhaps another time my good fellow." Stella said not wanting to be left out.

"Yes, thank-you for pointing that out dear lady." James said.

"I assure it gave me no greater pleasure." She replied.

"No greater pleasure?" Remus asked. "Surely time with friends and family is far more pleasurable."

"Ah that is true." Stella said.

"Especially the pleasure comes when you are with a certain Mr Black." Lily said.

"My dear friend I must protest, the pleasure comes most with my family." Stella said.

"Ah but is Sirius not already as we see a part of that family." James said.

"As much as it pains me to disappoint he is not." Stella said.

"Ah my lady Stella would you rather I was?" Sirius asked.

"I- my good sir- you cannot ask a lady to reply to that without either insulting or insinuating something." Stella said. The others all burst out laughing.

"That is the weirdest conversation I have ever heard." Tina said.

"We apologise for-." Stella was cut off.

"No don't start again." Mary groaned.

"Sorry." Stella said.

That night in the Gryffindor common room there was a celebration and the first years were all friends again. As they all went to bed that night thinking it had been a good day.


End file.
